Anything's Possible
by DBZchick
Summary: She used to live a normal life, with friends and family, hopes and dreams. Some dreams were so impossible that she didn't think they would-could ever come true. Then everything changed and Jen learns a very important lesson-Anything's Possible! MTxOC BxV
1. Prologue: The Storm

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it, besides a whole lot of merchandise, which anyone can get. 

** **

Anything's Possible

Prologue

Enormous shadows moved slowly across the ground, created by the monstrous cumulus clouds lumbering overhead. Jen sensed another of the shadows pass over her as she lay on the large, grassy hill. A hawk's scream caused her to squint open an eye, spotting the source soaring nearby. She watched the bird of prey enviously as it circled lazily above her several times before flying off towards the slowly descending sun. Sighing, the teenage girl closed her eyes once more. 

Jen wished that she could just fly away. She felt so alone with the world. No family; and even no friends, because their parents would turn her over to the authorities. It wasn't fair that her adoptive parents had been killed in a car crash the week before. Or that she couldn't even show her face in town without running the risk of getting caught. She wouldn't allow herself to be placed in foster care (1). Not after having already experienced it during her earlier childhood.

So here she was. Deep in the forests surrounding her town. Spending her nights in a cave, feasting off of a quickly diminishing stash of junk food that she had managed to grab before escaping into the night a week ago, and fresh fish. Jen knew that she wouldn't be able to last out here in the wilderness for much longer, but she still didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't go back to town, but at least here she had some allies. 

Tired of thinking such dismal thoughts, the 16 year old shifted her body into a more comfortable position and began softly humming a gentle, almost growling, tune. Jen had no knowledge of where it came from, but she couldn't remember a time when she didn't know it. The soothing sound rarely failed to put her to sleep, even though she was the only one capable of creating the strange lullaby. 

Sure enough, Jen started feeling drowsy within moments, and soon drifted off into a deep slumber. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A loud crash jolted Jen awake. She sat up quickly and looked around confused, half expecting to see Goku and Vegeta sparring nearby. Instead all that greeted her eyes was darkness. She sighed a little disappointed. She had dreamed about being a saiyan and fighting alongside the Z senshi countless times. One of these times, she wished she could wake up and it be true. 

A brilliant, horrific lightning bolt suddenly streaked across the black sky, immediately followed by another deafening clap of thunder, delaying any further thoughts. Deciding it would be well within her best interest to get off of the hill, Jen hastily climbed to her feet. Before she could take a step however, the clouds suddenly released their heavy burden. Large, freezing raindrops began pelting her furiously, leaving Jen drenched within seconds. 

Jen gave an exasperated growl and swiped her soaked bangs out of her eyes, only to have the long, stubborn, spiky, black locks fall back into their original position. She hated these early summer storms, though she was more annoyed than frightened by them. Carefully the drenched teen began to feel her way down the hill, as the heavens continued to vent their fury. 

Scarcely halfway into her descent, Jen suddenly felt a tremendous force slam right into her. 

Immediately incredible, searing pain exploded throughout her whole body. Every cell felt like it had erupted into its own inferno. An awful, blood-curdling scream pierced the air throughout the surrounding country side, straight from Jen's dry throat. Her eyes were opened wide, filled with agony, while her body began to spasm. Unnoticed by its owner, a long prehensile tail was standing stiff as a board, straight out behind Jen, mimicking the rest of her body. 

Jen felt her conscious quickly deserting her; her body instinctively trying to spare her any more pain. Lucky for her. It felt as though her body was disintegrating. And indeed it was. Tiny, shining particles of her body were rapidly flying away from Jen and disappearing, forming a sort of cloud around the now unconscious girl, centered around the lightning bolt that pierced her torso. 

Suddenly the lightning bolt vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared. However the orphaned teenage girl had disappeared with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Phew! Looks like Jen somehow managed to end up in the right hands, but her saviors ought to learn to get along!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) - I have no idea what its like to be in foster care, so anything that I say about it you can regard as false. I'm terribly sorry if anyone is offended by what is said about it here. 

Please **Review**!


	2. Chapter 1: The Infirmary

****

Chapter 1

'Where am I?' That lone thought slipped through the clouds in Jen's foggy mind. Pain filled her senses, making it difficult to even process such a basic thought. She was vaguely aware of the sensation of floating and then realized that she was also apparently completely submerged. 

Immediately at this observation, her instincts screamed at her to panic, and with the adrenalin boost her mind was finally able to focus enough to take note of the tube in her mouth and the oxygen mask firmly strapped to her face. Her hazy, half focused eyes had shot open and she could see shapes moving around outside the tank of greenish-blue liquid that held her. Before she could wonder what they were though, much more severe pain assaulted her chest, stimulated by her body's sudden jerk in her half second of panic. The shapes rapidly faded into vague shadows, 

before everything returned to being black. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What just happened, Bulma?" Gohan asked, staring wide eyed at the once-again unconscious girl floating in the regeneration tank. 

"She must have regained conscience, but panicked when she realized that she was underwater. The pain must have knocked her back out," Bulma theorized, also studying the girl. "I would love to find out exactly what happened to her, but I guess I'll have to wait until she's completely healed."

"Humph, you'll have to wait longer than that, woman. Before she answers any foolish questions you might have, she's going to explain HOW THE HELL SHE'S A SAIYAN!!!!" Vegeta roared from behind them from his place on the wall.

"Good grief, Vegeta! We heard you the first ten times! Jeez! Why don't you go raid the fridge, since Goku has probably already inhaled everything left over in the picnic basket by now and since your obviously not being helpful!" Bulma shouted at him with a glare over her shoulder. 

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I don't need to be *helpful*! Besides there's nothing to be done until she wakes up, so why is everyone standing around in here?!" he yelled back, glaring at the other Z senshi that were also gathered in Capsule Corps. Infirmary.

"Well, why are you in here, Vegetable-head?" asked Yamcha angrily, suddenly joining in the argument. "All your doing is making a big ruckus!"

"I don't have to answer to you, weakling!" Vegeta growled to the trembling human, who was struggling not to show his fear of the small, ornery, arrogant Saiyan that suddenly stood menacingly before him. A smirk spread across the Prince's sharp, angular features as he calmly stated to everyone's surprise and Yamcha's horror, "If you must know, I'm seeing to it that nothing threatens my mate and unborn heir. Something that probably that wouldn't ever occur for you to do now would it, baka?"

Suddenly the room became very still. Nothing could be heard except for the beeping of the regen. tank's monitors and the soft, nearly inaudible hum of it's filtration system. The only movement was the bubbles escaping from the injured girl's oxygen mask and Vegeta folding his arms, almost proudly, across his chest. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, then turned their shocked gazes to the blue haired genius, who was still silently studying the monitors. "Is that true, Bulma?" Krillin finally asked, staring at the still thin woman he had known for years. 

"Yes, Krillin, its true. In eight and a half months I'll give birth to Vegeta's and my baby." Bulma confessed quietly, not turning to face her friends. She was stunned herself that Vegeta had actually said that. It totally wasn't like him to blurt out that he was protecting someone, especially since he always acted like he didn't care about her or his unborn child, which she hadn't known about for too long either. She still wouldn't know about it if it wasn't for Vegeta's sensitive ki sensing abilities. 

Everyone still hadn't moved or said anything else and she could feel everyone starring at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and whirled around to glare at everyone, startling them from their trance. "What?!" she yelled, "You act like you never would have thought that Vegeta and I would get together, little less have a baby. Well GET OVER IT! I'm happy that I'm pregnant and with the way things turned out, so if you don't like it you can all just LEAVE!" with that she turned back around. 

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, but at least now everyone wasn't staring at her. She rubbed her forehead hoping to ward off an impending headache and a new slight case of nausea; morning sickness caused by the source of her current dilemma. "Look you guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Why don't you all go to the living room? I'm sure Mom has fresh pastries and tea for everyone and feel free to watch T.V. or spar outside or something. Make yourselves at home, I'll let you guys know as soon as this girl wakes up; though it could be several hours yet." she apologized tiredly.

That broke the tension. Everyone hurriedly left the infirmary, eager to escape the awkward situation they were just in. Bulma sighed when they all left and used her hands to stabilize herself as she felt worse. Vegeta quickly scooped her up and carried her over to a cot that lay set up on the other side of the room. He gently laid her down, then took his place on the wall next to her head, leaning against it with his arms crossed, scowl in place. Bulma looked at him surprised. 

"Thank you! But why did you just set me down here and not insist that I go up to bed?"

Vegeta scowled down at her, "Like you would really stay in bed when there's an unidentified, injured, female Saiyan recovering in the tank. Anyway I'm not leaving such a creature unattended, not until I get some answers!" the Saiyan Prince said, glaring at the unconscious, tailed girl. Bulma smiled up at him, then rested her head on the cot's pillow. It wasn't long before she had dozed off. 

To Be Continued…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Next time: SHE'S AWAKE! My, isn't everyone going to be in for a surprise when they find out that the mysterious Saiyan didn't even know she was a Saiyan?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. 

Chapter 2

A sudden change in the methodical beeping of the regeneration tank's heart and brain-wave monitors alerted Vegeta to open his eyes and look across the infirmary towards it. There hadn't been any changes in the saiyan girl's state since the other warriors had left the infirmary several hours before. But now the Saiyan Prince could see her tail lightly swishing back and forth in the tank's healing fluids. It was clear that she had yet to awaken, but he could tell that time was approaching quickly. 

He glanced down at his sleeping mate, who lay peacefully on the cot beside him, one hand resting on her still flat stomach. Seeing her like that made Vegeta almost regret having to disturb her. Almost.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WOMAN, WAKE UP!" With a jerk, Bulma involuntarily did as she was commanded and sat up, looking around startled. Vegeta stood before her, arms in their usual position, an amused smirk plastered on his handsome face. Her anger flared. 

"DAMMIT, VEGETA! CAN'T YOU GET ME UP NORMALLY AND NOT SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME?!" she screeched at him, making him wince at the blow to his sensitive hearing. 

"Well I thought that maybe you would like to know that the brat is beginning to wake up, baka," he shot back sarcastically.

Bulma gritted her teeth and was about to give him another earful for calling her stupid, when his words registered. She looked over at the tank wide-eyed, then hastily stood up and went to the machine. Quickly assessing the information the monitors provided, she came to the same conclusion her mate had. 

Suddenly, Goku popped his head into the infirmary. "Hey, you guys! The others were wondering if the girl was awake yet." he said, stepping into the room. 

"Not yet, Son-kun, but she will be in a matter of seconds," Bulma told him excitedly. "She's coming to now. I'll go ahead and drain the tank." The blue haired woman pressed a button and the fluids began to rush out to the filtration system hidden underneath the machine. She and the last two remaining, full blooded, male saiyans in the universe watched as the tank emptied and as the newly healed, half grown, apparently saiyan female began to stir. Just as the tank had finished draining, the teenage girl's eyes finally peeked groggily open .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jen tiredly opened her eyes and glanced around. Apparently she was in some kind of mechanical chamber and had managed to become completely soaked. Quickly she remembered waking up earlier in here, only then it was filled with that greenish-blue fluid. Her eyes focused forward. The wall in front of her had a large, thick glass window and through it she could see people outside watching her.

Her eyes shot wide open. She knew these three who stared back at her. There was no mistaking them. Spiky, black hair sticking out in several different directions with the characteristic orange gi and goofy grin of the strongest warrior of all time. Similar hair swept up in a flame-like crest that was accompanied by a deep scowl and intense glare, drawing your attention away from the Prince's short stature to focus on his intimidating presence. Long, blue hair with bold, curiously intelligent, darker blue eyes on the face of a pretty young woman that stood a little bit in front of the two strongest warriors in this universe. Yes, there was no mistaking the three most important characters of her favorite anime. BUT WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN THE REALM OF DRAGON BALL Z?!?!?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The four continued to stare at each other for another long moment, before Jen reached up and began removing the oxygen mask and tube from her mouth and the sensors from her temples. Released from her own trance, Bulma quickly pressed another button on the control panel. There was a slight hissing sound, before the tank's door slowly lifted open. Jen still didn't trust herself to speak, so she just slowly stood up, then hastily caught herself on the tank's door frame. Apparently she hadn't regained her balance yet. Bulma hurriedly stepped forward, much to Vegeta's unease, and draped a towel over the girl's shoulders. 

"Thank you, Bulma," Jen said, glancing over at the blue haired woman, who stared at her shocked. Suddenly Bulma was pushed aside as Vegeta grabbed Jen by the shirt collar and pulled her the rest of the way out of the regeneration tank. The teenage girl winced as she was held up in the air by the Saiyan Prince. 

"How do you know the woman's name, girl?" Vegeta demanded. 

"Woah! Take it easy!" Goku said urgently. His prince ignored him.

Jen looked down at him calmly, though inside she had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say next. "I know all of you, Vegeta." 

Goku and Bulma were silently stunned, however Vegeta gritted his teeth and lifted the girl higher. "Answer the question!"

"You…you are the main characters of a television in my dimension," Jen gasped. Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say to that. Bulma could though. She stepped forward and placed a hand gently on the arm holding the girl up. 

"Vegeta, set her down. I don't think she's going to do anything," she told her mate calmly. Seeing that she was probably right, the Saiyan Prince reluctantly did as she requested and dropped the girl. 

"OWWW!" Jen whined, when a sharp pain shot up her spine as she landed heavily on a foreign part of her anatomy. She reached under herself and pulled out the painful thing she was sitting on. She stared astonished at the long, furry, prehensile tail that lay grasped lightly in her hand, the tip twitching back in forth. "WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!?!" 

"Can't you recognize your own tail, baka? Even Kakkarot isn't that stupid." Vegeta smirked.

"HEY!" Goku protested, pouting. 

"W…w…why do I have a tail?!" Jen asked shakily, still staring at the appendage in her hand, ignoring the two. Everyone stopped and stared down at her.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have one before? Didn't you know you were a Saiyan?" Bulma asked her. 

Jen looked up at her with shocked, deep blue eyes through her spiky, black bangs and shook her head slowly. The room became very, very quiet.

To Be Continued…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Jen meets the rest of the gang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how do you like it? Don't forget to Review!

Author's Notes: I don't know about you all, but I consider Goku, Vegeta, and especially Bulma the three most important characters of the Dragon Ball universe. Think about it! Without her there would be no show! Why? Because she was the one who started the whole hunt for the dragonballs and invented the Dragon Radar. She flew the Namekien ship to Planet Namek and it was her father's ship that took Goku there. She invented the Gravitron (my word for the gravity machine) that enabled Vegeta to become as powerful as he did and it kept him around until she gave birth to Trunks, who helped save both timelines by the use of her future self's Time Machine. Also she invented the ray that let Vegeta become Super Saiyan 4 in GT, even if that show wasn't created by Akira Toriyama. Oops! Gomen! I got a little carried away there for a second. Alright, I'm done! So anyway, this story is going to be an epic, but I'll be updating every chance I get, so stay tuned. Thank you for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it! Thanks! If you want to know what Jen looks like, you can go look at my profile's picture.  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and unfortunately probably never will. So don't bug me! 

Chapter 3

Goku and Bulma stared at Jen in shock, while Vegeta grew more serious, though also a little puzzled. Finally it was the strongest being in the universe, who broke the silence. 

"But how could you NOT know that you were a saiyan?" Goku asked. Simultaneously, the three turned their heads and gave him incredulous looks. The saiyan warrior seemed confused for a moment, until he suddenly realized. He chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

"Never mind."

Bulma sighed and turned back to the other saiyan, who was sitting on the floor in front of her. "Well, you seem to know about us, but we don't even know your name," she pointed out. The girl looked up.

"Oh, right! Sorry! My name's Jennifer, though I prefer Jen," she answered. 

"Okay, next question. What do you mean that we're characters in a television show? Better yet! What do you mean by YOUR dimension?!" the blue haired woman all but shrieked. 

"By exactly the way it sounds. In my dimension, you and everyone else are characters in a very popular anime called Dragon Ball Z. Its about all your battles and adventures. That's how I know all about you guys," she answered calmly, still not bothering to try and stand up yet, even though it made her a little nervous having the Prince of all Saiyans looming threateningly over her.

"So then you know about the androids that will be arriving in less than two years?" he asked, clearly still not believing her. 

"Yes," the adolescent saiyan told him, her demeanor booking no argument that she was dead serious. Also it appeared that she was somehow relieved by what he had said. 

'Well,' she thought, 'at least now I know which timeline I'm in.' And now she knew how much information she could give, without worrying about revealing the future, or having Vegeta beat the living crap out of her for thinking she was lying. 'So they know about the androids. Whew! That means I'm not in Mirai Trunks' timeline.' 

She nearly physically shuddered at that thought. She hadn't been able to determine which timeline she was in, even though she knew the era. Obviously it was after Goku's return to Earth, but judging from Bulma's long hair (don't you love how you can tell at what point in the story they're at, just by seeing Bulma's hairstyle? Anyway continue…) it was also before Trunks' birth and the Androids attack. Meaning she could have been in either timeline!

"So Jen, you're saying that you HAVE been living on Earth, just in some different dimension?" Bulma continued to question, bringing her back to the present. Jen simply nodded. "Okay, well how did you get here then? I don't think you can use a time machine to travel to different dimensions. Of course that boy from the future sort of did, but then again he just came back in time a few years. And from what you're telling us though, your dimension is completely different from ours! But still even if you did use a time machine, why were you so injured and unconscious in a river?"

"Huh? Is that how you found me?" Jen asked, not answering the questions. 

"Yeah! Gohan and Krillin found you when they went down to the river to fish during our picnic this afternoon. You were so injured that we had to bring you here and put you in the regeneration tank, since this year's sensu beans aren't ripe yet," Goku told her. 

"So what happened to you to make you so hurt?" Bulma asked again. 

Jen blinked and had to think for a moment before she could remember. "I was sleeping on a hill when a big storm blew over and I was struck by lightning, then I woke up here," she explained. Even Vegeta looked surprised this time. 

"Y..yu..you were hit by lightning?! MAN! No wonder you were in such terrible shape!" Goku exclaimed. "That's incredible that you even survived since I'm not sensing much ki coming from you. Unless your hiding it of course."  
Jen got kind of an indignant look on her face. "No I'm not hiding my ki. I can't, since I don't really know how to fight."  
"ALL saiyans know how to fight, its just a matter of how properly," Vegeta growled, bending down until his nose was only inches from Jen's, and glaring at her.   
Jen glared back. It must have been her saiyan instincts that she was suddenly aware of, because she slowly climbed to her feet, unwilling to feel inferior and threatened anymore. Quickly Bulma backed away until she was beside her oldest friend, Goku, and watched nervously as the two saiyans continued to stare each other down. Jen swayed unsteadily for a few moments, but stubbornly kept her balance. She didn't know what had come over her. She just knew she couldn't allow herself to be walked over without a fight, even if the one doing the walking was the second strongest being in the universe!

They continued to glare at each other for another minute until suddenly Vegeta smirked. "Maybe you are a saiyan, even if you do have those ridiculously colored eyes," he sneered. Bulma and Goku immediately breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't sure what they had expected to happen, but it sure wasn't that! Meanwhile Jen just stood there a little confused. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but apparently she had passed some kind of test in Vegeta's eyes.... No wonder everyone finds Vegeta hard to deal with! 

"Well," the Prince of Saiyans continued, still smirking. "Since you've somehow managed to survive being struck by lightning, if your telling the truth, with your meager ki and have managed to stand up without falling right back down flat on your ass, I guess that means that SOMEWHERE there must be the tiniest molecule of potential in you. And I'll personally take it upon myself to bring it out." Everyone stared at him with more shock than they had at anything else in the last eventful twelve hours.

"Does that mean that you're going to be training her how to fight, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him, still not believing her ears. 

"Are you deaf, woman? I will not allow a saiyan to go on untrained, and Kakkarot is too busy training his brat, and I'm definitely not leaving her to those other weaklings, so I'll do it; even if she'll be interfering with my own training," he grumbled. Everyone was speechless. 

Jen just stood there, taking in what he was saying. "Uh.. Thank you, Vegeta." 

The Saiyan Prince looked at her, then turned on his heel and headed towards the infirmary door. 

"Come on! We've wasted enough time in here. And I want those weaklings to hurry up and leave, so they'll stop hovering around here like a Yrehmet outside a Deqxoon's hole," he said. 

Goku, Bulma, and an unsteady Jen started to follow, when they stopped and looked at each other. "A WHAT?!" they all shouted simultaneously, but Vegeta was already gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, back in Capsule Corp's living room, the rest of the Z gang was lounging about. Everyone (Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Choatzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, and even Piccolo, though he trying to pretend that he was meditating) were laying around, watching a sumo wrestling match on the television. Just to make things more interesting they had begun to also place bets. 

"Alright! Tushiro won! Now I don't owe you anything, Krillin! But where's my new Swimsuit Edition, Roshi?" Yamcha asked with an evil grin. The old perverted man sniffed and handed over the porn magazine. 

"Awww, you are so cruel! How can you force an old man to part with all those lovely *bathing suits*?" Master Roshi continued to pout. 

"Get over it! Besides I know you have at least three more copies of this back at Kame House!" the human warrior said, eagerly flipping through the pages. 

"Why do you guys want a magazine full of bathing suits anyway? It sounds pretty boring if you ask me. It's not like you can wear them or anything. Oh, or are you just looking to see which one you want buy, like what my mom did with all that study equipment (see Cyborg Frieza episodes)?" Gohan asked innocently. Instantly the room was filled with laughter. Krillin, Tien, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yamcha were practically rolling on the floor, desperately gasping for air; even Piccolo chuckled heartily, still keeping his eyes closed. Gohan and Chaotzu just sat there staring at them confused.

"He's definitely Kakkarot's son!" came Vegeta's snickering voice suddenly. Immediately everyone froze and turned towards the door. There the Saiyan Prince stood with his arms crossed, still chuckling. Bulma and Goku came up behind him and curiously peeked over his shoulder. 

"What's going on?" Goku asked. 

"Uh, nothing," Yamcha gulped, hastily whipping the magazine behind his back and stuffing it down his pants as he stood up, along with the other warriors. 

"So did that girl wake up yet, guys?" Krillin asked, taking a step towards the visible three. 

"Yep! Everyone, meet Jen!" Bulma announced, pulling the surprised saiyan girl out of the hallway and into the living room. Everyone seemed surprised to see the girl finally awake, but they quickly recovered and swarmed around her, all talking at once.

"Hey, Jen! I'm Krillin! I'm glad to see that you're alright now!" the short, bald warrior said.

"Yeah! You had us all worried there for a while. By the way this little guy's name is Choatzu and mine's Tien," the tall, three eyed man said, also introducing the doll like being at his feet. 

"Nice to meet you," Choatzu squeaked. Jen smiled and nodded to him. 

"So are you really a saiyan? Or just a half saiyan like I am?" Gohan asked, forgetting to introduce himself. 

"Yeah, I thought pure blooded saiyans could only have black eyes. Although those beautiful blues look great on you! By the way the name's Yamcha, mousserie" the scarred faced man said, lifting her hand and planting a kiss on it. 

"Uh.. thanks. Its nice to meet you," Jen replied, quickly withdrawing her hand and giving him a strange look. 

Master Roshi and Oolong were also preparing to 'introduce' themselves to the pretty, female saiyan, when Bulma recognized the hentai-ish grins on the perverts' faces and promptly pulled the swamped, teenage girl back towards her. "Woah! Take it easy! Actually Jen already knows who everyone is," the blue-haired woman said with a grin, eagerly awaiting her friends reactions. 

"WHAT?!?!" they all cried in unison, even Piccolo, staring at first her, then Jen in disbelief. Continuing to grin, Bulma proceeded to recount everything that had been revealed back in the infirmary. By the time she was done, the surprised group, consisting for the most part of unbelievably powerful warriors was now also looking skeptical.

"So let me get this straight," Yamcha said, "your saying that Jen here is from some different dimension?"

"Where we're all cartoon characters?" Gohan asked. 

"And you didn't know that you're a saiyan? Like Goku?" questioned Krillin. Jen nodded.

"Yes," she answered, her tail beginning to swish back and forth a little in irritation. Even though she was as astounded as everyone else about her sudden appearance in an alternate universe, she was getting a little tired of all the questions.

"And you got here by being struck by lightning while you were sleeping on a hill. What were you doing taking a nap on a hill during a thunderstorm anyway? Why didn't you go into your house or something?" Tien asked. The swishing became more furious at the implication at the lack of her common sense. 

"I wasn't sleeping out there WHILE it was storming! I woke up right before it started to rain. And I was heading to my cave when I was struck," Jen parried. 

"You were living in a cave? Why? Didn't you have a house? Where were your parents?" Oolong queried. Everyone looked at her expectantly. 

Instantly the teenage girl saddened visibly. Her tail drooped until it nearly brushed the ground, the tip curled up slightly so that it wouldn't. She looked at the floor for a moment before she answered. "My adoptive parents died in a car crash a week ago. And I was living in a cave, because the authorities were looking for me, so they could turn me back over to social services."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for several, long minutes. It was Bulma who at last broke it. 

"Well, since you're adopted, I guess that makes it very possible that you are a saiyan. Right, Vegeta?" she asked her mate, trying to change to a slightly lighter subject. The Saiyan no Ouji nodded. 

"Yes. Most female saiyans abandon their offspring at young ages, and also nearly every infant, except those of the highest rank, were sent off world. Like Kakkarot." Vegeta told them, not exactly achieving the effect Bulma had wished for. 

"But that doesn't explain how she wound up in a totally different dimension, where Saiyans supposedly don't exist," Piccolo pointed out, speaking up for the first time. The Saiyan Prince didn't have an answer to that. Nobody said anything for another few minutes, while everyone took everything in. Suddenly the silence was abruptly cut short by a loud grumbling sound. Everyone looked over at Jen, who was blushing fiercely. 

"Well I guess that proves she is a saiyan!" Yamcha laughed. Everyone joined in, until another, even louder rumble sounded, immediately followed by another slightly softer one. Goku stood there looking a little sheepish and now Vegeta also had a light blush across his cheeks. Everyone laughed again. 

"Okay. okay! I guess you three need dinner and I'm sure Jen here would like a nice, warm bath and a comfortable bed, so the rest of you, shoo! We'll see you soon, and if not definitely in less than two years, when you all meet the androids, so bye!" Bulma said, ushering the warriors toward the front door. 

They all quickly added in their own good-byes, before they took off, heading back to their various training grounds. Goku and Gohan stayed, since Chi-Chi was sick with the flu and there was no one to cook them dinner back home. (Actually I just think she's an ornery bitch and didn't feel like adding her into this chapter, just so she can rant and rave about how Gohan isn't studying every second of every single day!) While they and Vegeta waited, Bulma and Jen went to go find the saiyan teen a bedroom. They traveled up a flight of stairs and through several hallways before the blue haired genius finally stopped in front of a door. She opened it and stepped through, Jen following.

Inside it was a large, simple, yet elegant bedroom. There was a double bed with a night stand and lamp and a chair beside it. Also there was a large dresser facing the foot of the bed on the opposite side of the room with a door on either side of it. As Jen looked around, she discovered that the closest one was a small walk-in closet and the farthest one led into a nice, full bathroom. There was a pair of French doors with sheer, white curtains that allowed plenty of sunshine in on the far wall. These doors led to a small rectangular balcony that over looked the court yard and the Gravity Room and also provided a beautiful view of the rest of the city. Jen was impressed. 

"I take it you like my old bedroom," Bulma said coming out to join the adolescent saiyan on the balcony. 

"This was your room?" Jen asked her, surprised. The blue haired woman smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, it was up until Vegeta and I got together. Then we moved into a larger one," Bulma explained. Jen nodded. 

Not long after, Bulma left Jen to shower and gave her some of her old clothes to wear, until they could get some of her own. Quickly Jen stripped out of her soggy, burnt clothes and threw them away, since they were beyond repair, then stepped into the shower. 

Jen indulged in the feeling of the warm water pouring over her. It felt like it had been forever since she'd had a nice bath. The water seemed to rinse her mind clear of the confusing jumble of thoughts in it, caused by the recent life altering events that had occurred in her life. It was hard to believe that little more than a week ago, she had been living a completely normal life. And now she was in the realm of her favorite television show and she was actually a member of an almost extinct, alien, warrior race. Not that she minded or anything, it was just mind boggling. 

Reluctantly, she climbed out of the tub and dressed in a large, old t-shirt that supported the Capsule Corp. insignia and a pair of navy, soccer shorts, only after cutting a hole in them for her newly grown tail. Finally she combed her fingers through her thick, black hair which ran down to the middle of her back. Satisfied with her appearance, the teenage saiyan girl exited her new bedroom to begin her search for the kitchen. 

When at last she finally found it, Jen discovered that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had long since finished their meal and had left to go spar. Luckily Bulma had managed to save plenty for her though. The female saiyan eagerly dug into the meal left for her. She ate heartily, surprising even herself at the amount she consumed. She had always eaten more than normal people, though she had tried to subdue the habit, so she wouldn't seem weird or gross people out. But since she now had a good reason, Jen didn't bother holding back and ate until everything was gone. 

Fully content, Jen managed to find her way back to her room. Tiredly she slipped under the covers and watched drowsily as the last rays of the sun shone through the sheer curtains, wondering what tomorrow would bring. By the time night had fully set in, the saiyan girl was already in a deep slumber. 

To Be Continued…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Next Time: Jen's training begins! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Don't forget to Review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Rise And Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. *sobs* However any characters, such as Jen, who weren't part of the original DBZ cast, do belong to me, since they are a product of my own imagination!   
  


Author's Notes: I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but am also making some pathetic attempts to have some humorous moments in here. I would apologize for the rather excessive use of foul language, but since this story is rated NC-17, I'm not going to concern myself with it too much. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!   
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Dawn had yet to arrive when a shadowy figure slipped into the darkened bedroom. Quickly, it located the tranquil form laying on the bed and silently approached it, stopping once it was hovering threateningly over the oblivious girl. The man's scowl deepened.

"BRAT! Get Your Lazy Ass Up!" he hissed. 

Still deep in a dreamless sleep, the girl merely mumbled something incoherent and turned over so that she was no longer facing the disturbance. The man gritted his teeth and poked her in the ribs. All that accomplished was her groaning in protest and scooting farther away from the agitated intruder. Fed up, the man growled in exasperation. 

Suddenly a devilish smirk crossed his face as an idea struck him. Hands took hold of the edge of the mattress and effortlessly lifted one side high into the air. 

There was a startled squeal, immediately followed by a loud thump and another groan, although this one pained, from the other side of the large cushion. Calmly he let the mattress drop back down on to its box spring, and the Saiyan no Ouji smirked at the sight he had caused. 

On the floor, sprawled in a tangle of sheets, was a very confused and drowsy Jen. She scowled up at him with a sleepy glare. "What'd you do that for, Vegeta?" the teenager demanded groggily, her tail swishing from side to side in agitation. 

The Saiyan Prince dropped the amused smirk to replace it with a stern scowl. "Its time to start training! Now get up! I expect you down in the Gravity Room in twenty minutes! And you won't appreciate what I'll do to you if your late! Got it?!" he ordered the saiyan girl, who was struggling to suppress a yawn. 

"Oh, come on, Vegeta! The sun hasn't even risen yet! Can't it wait for another hour? When its not 4:30 in the morning?" the sleepy adolescent requested, glancing at the alarm clock. Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"NO! There are less than two years left before the Androids arrive and you haven't even been trained in the basics yet! I don't know if its occurred to you yet, but you ARE stuck in this dimension now! So I suggest you get your ass in gear and start preparing! ...Otherwise, you can just die when those tin-cans show up, you poor excuse for a saiyan!" he shouted at her angrily.

Jen was on her feet in an instant, fists clenched tightly as she instinctively crouched in a fighting stance. She snarled at the Saiyan Prince. 

"Vegeta! I know perfectly damn well that I'm stuck in this dimension! I'm also perfectly damn well aware that I am in desperate need of training! And that I can't tell you how thankful and flattered I am that you have offered to be the one to teach me. HOWEVER I also know that I DON'T LIKE BEING RUDELY WOKEN UP AT FOUR- THIRTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING EITHER!! ESPECIALLY the morning after discovering that I'm not even a member of the same race that I have, for my entire life, believed myself to be! So just BACK OFF!" the furious Saiyan female bellowed. 

Her eyebrows were practically touching from the force of the intense glare she was throwing at the other Saiyan. Her lips were pulled back into a menacing snarl, revealing the abnormally sharp canines of the Saiyans, and a threatening, animalistic growl vibrated up from her throat. Her nails were starting to break through the skin in her palms and the dark brown fur covering her tail, which was lashing like a whip behind her, was puffed out a bit, like a cat's. Vegeta could feel her ki growing rapidly. He smirked mentally. 

'The girl is definitely Saiyan. Right down to her damn temper!' the Prince thought, while physically gritting his teeth. Before he could do anything else though, the lights suddenly flicked on, momentarily blinding the two feuding Saiyans. 

"Well! Someone certainly isn't a morning person!" Bulma's voice interrupted. They turned, squinting painfully at the doorway. There the blue haired woman, clad in a bathrobe, leaned against the frame. 

"Woman, what are you doing up?" Vegeta demanded his mate. Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"As if anyone in the city could sleep with you two making enough noise to wake the dead!" she scolded, glaring at the two. Vegeta humphed and took interest in an invisible spot on the wall. Jen just looked at her bare feet angrily, still agitated, but not wanting to offend her new landlord. 

"Gomen nasai, Bulma-san," the American teen mumbled. Bulma cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you apologizing, Jen? Its not your fault that Prince Uncharming here refuses to improve his Namekien frog manners," Bulma told her, jerking her thumb at Vegeta. Jen laughed. 

Vegeta only scowled harder as he was confused. He had a feeling there was something deeper about that insult, but he wasn't about to ask. After all what did a Saiyan Prince care about stupid Chikyu fairy tales. 

Meanwhile the two women continued laughing at Bulma's joke. Annoyed, Vegeta finally shouted, "Oh enough! There is still training to be done!" The Saiyan Prince glared at Jen. "I still expect you dressed and in the Gravity Room in twenty minutes. So get moving!" With that he marched out of the room, herding Bulma out as well, and slamming the door behind them. 

Jen sighed. It was going to be a long day!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nineteen minutes and forty five seconds later, Jen ran across the huge, carefully manicured, green lawn of Capsule Corp., headed towards the Gravity Room. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to peek up over the horizon as she quickly climbed the ramp and pounded on the spaceship's door with her fist. 

Almost immediately, it was forcibly swung open and Jen had to catch herself before she struck Vegeta. She knew of course that even if she did allow the blow to connect, it wouldn't have hurt him, but one never knew how the ornery Saiyan Prince would react. 

This time, he simply looked down at her fist, which was hovering barely an inch over his muscular, navy tank top clad chest, then back up and grinned devilishly at her. 

"Glad to see that you're eager to get started!" In the blink of an eye, he whipped his own hand up to tightly grasp the adolescent Saiyan's wrist, then with a hard tug, jerked her into the training facility. 

The girl stumbled, but quickly managed to catch herself and whipped around to glare at him. A dull ache welled up from her wrist, but it was hardly serious. Vegeta shut the door, then turned and approached her. He circled Jen several times, arms folded tightly across his chest, studying her. Finally he stopped, once again facing the Saiyan female.

"Alright, I suppose the first thing you need to do is learn how to control your ki. You do have enough of it that it should be easy. Do you have any experience with fighting at all?" the Saiyan Royal asked. Jen could detect disgust in his voice. Probably from actually having to ask a Saiyan such a question, she decided. 

She nodded slowly. "I've had my share of fights at school or in other foster homes. Everyone said I needed to control my temper," she admitted with a shrug. Vegeta smirked. 

"Good!" Jen had to catch herself before she rolled her eyes at that response. Mainly because right after the Saiyan no Ouji told her that, his scowl returned and he said, "Sit down."

They both did, sitting cross legged facing each other. "Now relax and concentrate.... Once your mind is clear, imagine that there is a little flame that resides within you, then picture that you're drawing it out of your body, into your hands." Vegeta instructed. Jen nodded and prepared herself to do as she was directed.  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Training continues as Jen figures out how to control her ki and learns to fly! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Author's Notes: Okay, yes, Jen is American, but she can speak Japanese as well as English. Alright! She learned it in school, or through the internet or however you want to theorize about how she learned it. Its up to you! Don't forget to Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Training Begins! Whose That?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't bother trying to sue me or anything because let's face it, you know you're broke when you can't even fill your car's gas tank up all the way!

Author's Notes: Alright! Here's Chapter 5! Gomen it took so long to get out, but I've been very busy! Don't believe me? Well I consider a person to be a little less available when within less than a month they start their junior year of high school, start dating, then break up with their boyfriend, and have their nation came under attack from terrorists! To the families of the victims' you have my sincerest condolences. And thank you so much to those who have reviewed for this story, it means so very much to me. Also I have a request.... would everyone please read anonymous celebrity's story - 'The Second Day Of Infamy'. Its a wonderful prose about how she felt during the terrorist attacks. Also please read her story,'Case #47649'. Even though this is a Gundam fic, its very good and well written. So please be nice and stop to read these two stories. I promise it will be worth your time and it would make her so happy. Of course don't forget to REVIEW this chapter too!   
  


Chapter 5

Jen glared at her hands, willing the flame she saw in her mind to travel to them. She concentrated harder on the mental image. The flame was clearly visible, but for some reason she was having trouble calling it forth. 'No wonder not many people know how to use ki,' the girl thought, feeling sweat begin to roll down her brow. She had been at this for several minutes now, and she was finding it rather surprisingly strenuous. In front of her, Vegeta sat looking somewhere between bored and critical. 

Jen took a short, deep breath and closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn't have any visible distractions she could do this. Yes! The flame was growing larger and closer. Now she somehow could feel the heat from her mental ki flame warming her torso. A split second feeling of triumph however nearly lost her the ki she had worked so hard to gather. 

Back in the Gravity Room, outside her mind, Vegeta could also sense her new ki. She was doing very well for having no previous experience with her inner power. It should be easy to train her, especially since this teenage girl sitting before him was a Saiyan. And a pure blooded Saiyan too. The Prince could sense no other species blood in her, not even human. From the looks of her regal, aristocratic features she could also quite possibly be of high class blood too. Except for her eyes. Saiyans born with such a defect were usually killed immediately after birth or abandoned to the wilds. 'They probably sent her to Earth to be a mate for Kakarrot, and her ship must have malfunctioned and kept her in cryostasis for several years.' Vegeta figured, studying the straining adolescent before him.

Meanwhile the heat had spread up into her shoulders and then down her arms, right to her finger tips. Jen concentrated and focused the image of the flame into her palms and forced it to grow as much as she could. Unseen by her, Vegeta almost smirked when he saw the minuscule red sphere of light. After a moment of hesitation to make sure that she wouldn't lose her hard won prize, Jen slowly opened her eyes and looked at her cupped hands. She grinned at her accomplishment. It had only taken her ten minutes to be able to summon her ki! Her tail swished behind her in mild excitement. 

"Now let go of it!" 

Jen looked up into Vegeta's stern face surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Vegeta sighed. 

"Your ki! Let it go! Then summon it again. You will continue to practice gathering your ki until it comes so easily that you hardly need to think about it! Now get to work!" he ordered, standing up. Jen scowled, but knew better than to argue. Besides this would need to be second nature to her when she was in battle. 

The girl looked remorsefully at the flame in her hands and then allowed her concentration to dissolve. Immediately the ki disappeared as well. She glanced over to see what Vegeta was doing and saw him on the other side of the gravity room doing vertical one fingered push ups. Jen sweat dropped. She had a feeling that she was going to be doing a lot of those before this was all over. 'Well back to work,' she thought, once more imagining the red flame of ki that reside in her heart and soul. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six Months Later.....

Jen punched furiously at her invisible opponent. The icy wind howled in her ears, muffling the sound of the snow crunching beneath her boots. Training had been going incredibly well in the last six months. She had learned so much. Hand-to-hand fighting, ki blasts, a few techniques from the other senshi, flying, ki sensing, ki concealing.... With the help of Vegeta and everyone, her power had grown substantially. Krillin and Gohan now made reasonable opponents for her. They weren't too powerful, like Vegeta and Goku, but not too weak, like Yamcha. And though Vegeta was a hard, strict sensi, Jen didn't mind. His methods worked and worked well. And often he would let her go train on her own. Today Jen had decided to train in the mountains and was rather enjoying herself. 

The adolescent Saiyan female was just delivering another fierce roundhouse kick to her imaginary foe's head, when she felt a huge ki signal suddenly streak through her mind. She stopped immediately.

'What was that?!' she asked herself startled, lowering her leg slowly. As she stared in the direction of another far off mountain, Jen again felt the ki that had so suddenly materialized seconds before only this time it was tiny. How strange. The ki had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Not a soul lived in these mountains and Jen hadn't sensed anyone approaching. Whatever it is she was going to check it. Eagerly she rose into the air and raced off in the direction of the disturbance to her training.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The snow covered mountain didn't seem any different from the many others in this same mountain range, but Jen could tell that it was. This mountain had a living being on it. And a very powerful one at that. The girl could sense the vast underlying power that lay hidden within this creature. The minuscule amount of ki that she was sensing right now wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. 

Jen landed, then set off quietly through the shin deep snow, heading for the ki, knowing that she was getting closer. The Saiyan female stayed on the other side of an outcrop of stone, then slowly crept her way around it. Finally there was no where else to go and Jen cautiously peered around the edge. What she saw was something she would have never suspected to find. 

"Huh?" she stuttered stupidly, gaping at what and whom she had discovered....  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: We find out what Jen has discovered! So stay tuned, because it will alter her life forever!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A/N: Sorry this chapter was pretty crappy! I wrote all but the last paragraph in only 4 hours! I know I've had a whole month, but like I said before, I've been incredibly busy! I'm just glad I finished my two hours of Chemistry homework in time for me to get on here and post this tonight! I didn't really have any time to proof read it either, so forgive any mistakes. I promise the next chapter will be better though and hopefully it will be up A LOT sooner! Its the one I've been waiting all along to write, so I'll do my best! 

Also don't forget to REVIEW! And if you want me to email you a notice of when new chapters are posted, please leave your email address with your review or email me at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com. Thanks! *then grumbles under breath - "stupid ffn!"*

Well, now on to my English homework! Fun! *rolls her eyes*


	7. Chapter 6: What Are YOU Doing Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them, yatta yatta yatta....  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people! I know I promised that this chapter was going to be out a lot sooner but with ffn being down for so long lately, my busy, lazy ass just got lazier. I'm glad they're almost done making repairs. Hopefully the site will stay up from now on. ANYWAY... Here's Chapter 6! I hope you like it. Thanks for the REVIEWs and don't forget to leave more for this one! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEAAAASSSSSEE....  
  
  


Chapter 6

Jen couldn't believe her eyes. 'What is he doing here?' she thought, as she continued peering around the outcrop of rocks, staring at the young man standing in the snow. There was no mistaking who he was. Lavender hair and a blue Capsule Corp jacket. And if that wasn't enough of a clue then the large yellow, glass domed machine, that was unmistakably the Time Machine, which he stood next to was. Yes, any DBZ crazed female fan would recognize Mirai no Trunks anywhere. ^_^   


Her tail tightened around her waist as her amazed stare quickly transformed into a confused glare. 'But why is he here?' she asked herself again mentally. He wasn't supposed to come back for over another year! Was her presence altering the time line, like Trunks had ....or was? Had the future been destroyed? Or did he just make a visit that hadn't been shown in the T.V. series, during the three years of training? All these questions raced through Jen's mind as she continued to glare at the young man's back. Trunks hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. Mainly because her ki was pushed down as far as it would safely go, as was his.   


BOOM!!!! Jen yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin, as the Time Machine suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, back into its capsule. Instinctively her ki flared before she could force it back down again. Feeling it, Trunks whipped around, swiping up the capsule on the ground along the way.   


Carefully he scanned the surrounding area, looking for the threat. "Who's out there?!" the boy from the future demanded. Receiving no answer, he growled and sank deeper into the fighting stance he currently occupied. "Come on! I know your out there! I can feel you suppressing your ki!" 

Briefly Jen wondered what she should do, then realized she didn't have much to think about. Taking a deep breath she stepped out from her hiding place.   


Immediately, intense, ice blue eyes snapped to focus on her. For a moment they widened in surprise, before narrowing back into a suspicious glare. Trunks' eyes skimmed over her quickly, evaluating her threat potential. When he noticed her tail, he started then glared at her with a mixture of astonishment, curiosity, and mistrust. "You're a Saiyan?" he asked guardedly. Jen shrugged.   
  


"I guess so. Don't know how though. But what are you doing here, Trunks?" the tailed teenage girl asked, knowing full well what his reaction was going to be.   


The very suspicious and now confused young man ignored her question. "How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you mean that you don't know how you can be a Saiyan?" he demanded. Jen sighed and conceded, knowing that he wouldn't tell her anything until he trusted her.   


"Fine. I'll answer your questions, then you answer mine. First, I've been living at Capsule Corp. for six months now and training under Vegeta. Second, my name is Jen. And third, I am really from an alternate universe, where this realm and Saiyans only exist as a Japanese cartoon. O.K., there! Now what are you doing here?"

Trunks gaped at her. "Y...you're from an alternate time line too?! And you're living at my house and training under my father?! But I've never heard of you before! Unless... Oh No! I must have shifted the time line! CRAP!!! But I didn't know there could be alterations in a time line to such a degree that one realm only exists on such a minuscule scale. Oh boy...." Mirai Trunks rambled on.  


Sighing, Jen folded her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot, waiting for him to finish. 'Didn't know he took after his mother this much..." she thought. Trunks continued on for another minute before he finally paused, realizing that he had gotten carried away and looked over at her. Jen raised an eyebrow.  


"Are you ever going to tell me why you're back in the past now?" she asked impatiently. Trunks blinked, then sighed. 

"Its nothing important really. I just came to see how everyone was making out... Or more particularly my parents," the lavender haired teen explained, wincing at the last sentence. Jen smiled, understanding his concern.  


"Well there is no need to worry if you're going to be born or not. Your mom is already seven months pregnant," she informed him. Trunks smirked at that, and Jen oddly felt her stomach flutter with pleasure. All of a sudden though that handsome smirk dropped from his face like rain, to be replaced by his equally inherited scowl.   


"Is my father still with her or is he even on Earth at all?" he questioned seriously.  


Jen wanted to get angry at him for thinking so lowly of his father, but couldn't knowing that his fears were justifiable; so instead she just told him,"Yeah they're still together. Bickering like always, but definitely together," she reassured him. The smirk returned.   


"That's good. So um, Jen, are you very powerful?" Trunks asked her. Jen pondered that for a moment before answering.   


"I don't know. For only having been seriously trained in the last six months, I guess so."   


Suddenly they both felt a huge ki flare and race towards them.   


"Looks like your father knows that you're here," Jen stated, walking to stand near the Saiyan hybrid, who was closer to the edge of the mountain, both staring in the direction of the rapidly approaching familiar ki. "This should be interesting."  


"Yeah, I don't think he likes me too much," Trunks said, scowling and crossing his arms.  


"Vegeta's just Vegeta. Besides he still doesn't know that you're his future son. All he knows is that you're some mysterious, lavender haired Super Saiyan from the future. That automatically puts you on Vegeta's pissed list, especially the last part. Once he realizes who you really are I'm sure you'll be fine," the teenage girl said.   


Crystal blue eyes tracked over to analyze the female Saiyan standing beside him. "You really are from some alternate universe, aren't you?"  
  


Before Jen could respond, a violent gust blasted them both in the face as Vegeta made a hard landing in between them and fierce onyx eyes glared at Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued......  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Things get a little heated up in the Gravity Room!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Author's Notes: I'm sorry! This chapter sucked! I didn't mean for it to be, but PLEASE REVIEW anyway! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed before! Well, the next chapter will be out soon! Definitely sooner than this one! In fact I think I'll try to do what catgirl26 does with updating once a week! This story is going to be an epic and at this rate it will never get done. The next chapter will be good, so watch for updates and don't forget to REVIEW!PLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE!  
  


Also, just leave your email address with your review or email me if you wish to be notified when this story is updated. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: Embarrassment In the GR

Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you think disclaimers are stupid and pretty pointless! *waves hand madly back and forth in the air* Anyway, obviously I don't own DBZ. No, that privilege goes to the genius who created the whole Dragonball series, the brilliant Akira Toriyama. Oh yeah and Funimation and all those other companies that can afford the copyrights. I just like to borrow the characters for literary and artistic works, which I assure you, I make no profit from.   
  


Author's Notes: Hi! I love my disclaimer! Anyway, I think you all will really love this chapter! I hope you do anyway. I've had this scene planned out from the very beginning! So please read and for Kami's sake REVIEW!  
  
  


Chapter 7  
  


Jen stepped sideways in time with the adolescent saiyan hybrid who was directly across from her. Their movements were mirrored as they circled each other in the Gravity Room. Sweat dripped slowly down the side of her face, just missing her eyes and lightly tickling the sensitive skin. Trunks wasn't nearly as bad, yet his tanned, muscular chest still glistened with the light sheen of sweat underneath his black tank top. They had been sparring all morning, improving their skills.   
  


A week had passed since Trunks had arrived in the past. Vegeta and Bulma had been shocked to learn that the stranger from the future was actually their unborn son. Bulma was thrilled by the discovery, though Vegeta continued to display his nonchalant behavior. No surprise.   
  


With a shout, Jen launched herself at Trunks, fist cocked. Easily he ducked his head to the side, avoiding the blow and quickly brought his knee up, using Jen's own momentum to inflict the damage to her abdomen. A heavy grunt gasped out from the breathless girl. Not allowing herself to be so easily bested, the adolescent Saiyan female jerked her own knee up to slam into his side. Trunks gritted his teeth as sharp pain shot through his ribs. In reaction, his fist sailed through the air, landing a solid left hook to Jen's cheek.   
  


Her head jerked to the side from the force of the blow, quickly however she recovered and returned the favor with her own hard left. This exchange continued on for on for a while, before finally they jumped apart, landing in the same positions that they had been in before they had started, both breathing hard.  
  


"Not bad, Jen. You're definitely improving," Trunks complimented through pants.   
  


"Thanks, Trunks. As much as I've been training though, I had better be improving," the teenage girl panted back.  
  


"Yeah! I think you'd train as much as father does, if you could," the other adolescent agreed. 

"Well, how about one more round and then we go in for lunch? I'm hungry!" Jen declared. Trunks smirked.  
  


"Sounds good to me." And with that he charged at the Saiyan girl, who immediately sank lower into a defensive stance. Another intense exchange began. Trunks' fist flew straight at Jen's face, only to be hastily caught and halted before it could strike home. Another fist, this time Jen's, struck, but failed as Trunks hastily caught her fist as well.   
  


Lightning sparked between their intertwined fingers as the two teens snarled at each other, their hands grasped in vice like grips, each trying to overpower the other. Suddenly a familiar smirk spread across Trunks handsome face as he unexpectedly dropped to the floor, taking Jen with him. Jen's surprised gasp was cut short as Trunks' boots connected solidly with her abdomen and with a push, she went sailing over him to tumble across the Gravity Room's floor. Trunks flipped back up to his feet, smirk still in place, turning to watch her.  
  


Jen continued to tumble for another second, then promptly rolled into a squatting position. "HHHAAAAAA!" She yelled as she cupped her hands and fired a soccer ball size ki blast at him. The surprised Saiyan hybrid barely avoided the blast. Not that it would have hurt him, but why get hit if you don't need to.   
  


The ki ball continued on past its target, arcing back around the control console in the middle of the huge room and heading straight for its unsuspecting owner's back. Jen was too absorbed in catching her breath to notice where her failed attack had wandered. Trunks did however.   
  


"Jen! Look out!" he shouted at her. Even if that blast wasn't strong enough to really hurt him, for the other less experienced teen it was a different story.   
  


The startled girl looked over her shoulder just in time to see the blast close in. She stared in horror at it, knowing it would probably be the last thing she would see for the next few hours. It was too close for her to defend herself.   
  


"Jen!" Trunks cried as he tackled her, knocking them both flat and landing heavily on top of the other adolescent Saiyan. In the next instant, the ki blast struck the Future's Last Hope's back, exploding upon impact. 'Damn! That was stronger than I expected,' Trunks winced. Underneath him, Jen buried her face into Trunks' shoulder, feeling too many emotions at once. The prominent ones being embarrassment, gratitude, and something else. Something she couldn't identify.   
  


"Are you alright?" Trunks asked gently, watching the beautiful female beneath him with concern.   
  


Jen raised her eyes and looked at him, their faces only a few short inches from each other. Slowly she nodded. "I think so. Thank you. I can't believe I was foolish enough for that to happen," she said, blushing lightly. Trunks gave a little smirk.  


"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone at some point. I'm just glad that you're alright," he said softly, the last sentence coming out in a near whisper.  
  


Cobalt eyes met a pair of sky blues. For a long moment, the two stared at each other, their faces unconsciously leaning closer and closer, until at last Trunks' soft lips were less than a centimeter away from Jen's own rosy set, oh so close to brushing them.   
  


"WWHHHAAAAMMMM!"   
  


The Gravity Room's door was suddenly violently slammed open with an incredibly loud bang, making the almost couple nearly jump out of their skin. From the doorway, Vegeta arched an eyebrow and folded his arms, smirking at the sight of his future son lying on top of his student.   
  


"Hmpf, I was wondering why it got so quiet all of a sudden... Lunch is ready brats, if your not to busy that is," Vegeta snickered, as he turned and exited the training chamber, leaving a VERY embarrassed pair of Saiyan adolescents behind. Trunks and Jen looked back at each other for a second before jerking their furiously blushing faces away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued......  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Time: Bulma's dragged Vegeta off to a banquet, leaving a certain pair of teens alone for the evening! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  


A/N: *grins madly even as she ducks flying vegetables* I know! I know! They didn't kiss! Originally they were supposed to, but well I'm evil and decided to get revenge for nobody reviewing for my last chapter! I'll admit though, it was pretty bad, but unfortunately necessary! Anyway you better REVIEW this time or I'll just take my sweet time getting the next chapter out! And that wouldn't be good because the next chapter should be really good!   
  
  
  


OUCH! Thank you, Abby! I can't tell you how much I appreciate having your sharp, tiny claws digging into my leg. ...If you're wondering, Abigail is my new kitten! YAY! ^_^ Who is currently trying to get up into the office chair with me! I just got her the day after Thanksgiving (yesterday) and she's very sweet! OWWWW! If not a persistent little bugger! *picks her up* Fine! Wave good-bye to the readers, Abby! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  


Want to be on my mailing list? Just leave your email address with your review or email me.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  



	9. Chapter 8: While The Adults Are Away

Disclaimer: They're not mine, need I say more.  
  


Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! It has a tangy flavor to it! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
  
  


Chapter 8  


"YOU'RE COMING AND THAT'S FINAL!!! If I have to go out like this, then you can at least accompany me! After all, the only reason I look like a blimp is because I'm bringing YOUR child into the world. Now hurry up and get dressed!" Bulma's screeching could be heard all throughout the Capsule Corp. mansion.  
  


In the living room, Jen and Trunks shook their heads and continued looking through the massive video collection the Briefs family had available. "Thank kami the banquet is for adults only," Trunks commented without looking up.  
  


"Yeah. Why waste a whole night listening to a bunch of people sitting around in formal attire, discuss the stock market and pretending to enjoy themselves," Jen agreed, still examining the contents of the same shelf also.  
  


"You know, Jen, you and Vegeta act so much alike at times, its scary!" Bulma's voice suddenly interrupted them.  
  


Startled the two teens both jerked their heads up at the same time, inevitably having them collide. Groaning, Jen and Trunks both slowly turned to face the pregnant woman, rubbing their sore temples. "Gomen, Bulma. I didn't mean for you to overhear that," Jen apologized.   
  


"Its alright! If I could get out of this, I would! Unfortunately, being the vice president of a major corporation has its drawbacks too," she informed them.  
  


"You look nice though," Trunks complimented, and Jen nodded in agreement. Bulma wore a simple, sleeveless, royal blue satin dress. It was ankle length with modest slits up to mid thigh. For shoes, simple flats which matched her dress perfecltly had to do (obviously a pregnant woman isn't going to wear pumps). Her hair was done up in gentle curls with a few framing her petite face and she carried a matching sheer wrap, which covered part of her arms and helped to conceal her swollen middle. A diamond necklace and dangling diamond earring completed her ensemble. Somehow she still managed to look completely elegant, despite being over seven months pregnant.  
  


"Thanks! Now if only your father will come down, so we can leave," Bulma grumbled.  
  


"Well if you would stop complaining Woman, you might have noticed that I'm, as usual, waiting on you!" Vegeta retorted from the doorway. He was dressed in a black tux that fit his body perfectly, looking incredibly sexy as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Jen and Trunks eyes nearly bugged out at seeing the ornery Saiyan Prince all dressed up.   
  
  


"Good! It's about time! Let's go before we're any more late," Bulma demanded as she walked over to her lover, who assisted her in putting on her coat. With that the handsome couple headed for their limo. Right before he shut the door though, Vegeta paused and glared at the two teens.  
  


"You better believe that there will be training tomorrow!" he hissed in warning, then slammed the door behind him. Trunks and Jen glanced at each other and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be HELL!  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


An Hour Later....  
  


"We have to stop the bomb before it explodes and kills all those helpless people! What are we going to do, Agent Grey?!" the actress on the screen exclaimed. Jen and Trunks were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the movie that they had finally picked out. Both were bored silly, but having the entire house had them nervous, after what had transpired the day before in the Gravity Room.   
  


"Simple, Agent White! We'll disarm it!" the *brilliant* male Agent Grey announced. Jen rolled her eyes.   
  


"Wow, Grey! You're so smart! I'm just going to have to give you a kiss!" At which point, the Secret Agents proceeded to make out, while the bomb continued to get closer and closer to its detonation. This time however, no one in the audience bothered to roll their eyes.   
  


Jen studied the twitching tail in her hands as a light blush stained her cheeks. Beside her, Mirai Trunks ran a hand through his hair nervously. As if they had needed, any help in feeling embarrassed around each other. An uncomfortable silence continued to hang over the living room, even after the actors had stopped exchanging saliva.   
  


"Trunks...," Jen finally began, unable to take the tension anymore.  
  


"Yeah?" he answered. The Saiyan girl hesitated.  
  
  
  


"Uh...why did you almost kiss me yesterday?" she asked shyly, hating herself as soon as the words left her lips.  
  


Trunks glanced at her surprised, then examined his hands with intensity for a long moment, trying to come up with an answer. 'Why DID I almost kiss her?' A million answers immediately flooded his mind in a confused jumble.   
  


"Well, I feel....," he paused, searching for the right words. "I feel like we're connected somehow. I know we haven't known each other very long at all, but that's the way I feel. And yesterday when you were almost hit by that ki blast, it felt like the connection got stronger somehow," he told her, knowing how lame he must sound.   
  


Jen however was staring at him wide eyed. 'A bond...' she concluded. 'I didn't think they were real..' As she searched inside of herself however, she could also feel a connection with the hybrid male sitting next to her. It wasn't incredibly strong, but now that she was aware of it, she definitely knew it was there. Jen blinked and gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes, only for them to immediately fall back into place. Her tail swished lightly back and forth as the teenage girl sat side ways on the couch and slowly nodded.   
  


"I can feel it too," she informed him quietly. "If I'm correct, I think its a Saiyan Bond." Trunks cocked his head gently.  
  


"What's that?" he asked confused.  
  


"Well, your father would definitely know more about this than I do, but I can try to explain it. A lot of DBZ fans, more particularly romance fanfic writers belief that Saiyans can form bonds with people, whom they are close to...mates mainly. It's like a telepathic link that informs you of your bond-mates emotions and if they're in danger or not. Maybe even what they're thinking. Of course I could be completely wrong about this," she said softly, staring into his eyes which were getting closer and closer.  
  


"No.... I think you're right. I can feel your emotions as clearly as if they were my own," Trunks whispered to her lips. Jen couldn't resist anymore and pressed them to his.   
  


Slowly, their mouths began moving together in a comfortable rhythm. Jen hesitantly wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, as his tongue slipped out to tease her mouth open. The teenage girl welcomed it with a pleasured sigh, her own tongue joining his in a sensual dance within her mouth. Trunks' arms wrapped around her waist and gently he pulled her into his lap.   
  


Fingers tangled themselves into lavender locks, as Trunks left her mouth and began trailing gentle kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pressed her breasts to his muscular chest, as Trunks continued to gently suck and nip at her neck. Jen's tail swished behind her lightly. Reluctantly Jen brought Trunks head back up, but she consoled them both by passionately kissing him.   
  
  
  


Trunks then laid down on to the couch, taking Jen with him. Their tongues continued to dance, while his hands caressed her back, her velvet tail wrapping around one of his wrists. Jen pulled away from the kiss to trail kisses up to his earlobe and the sensitive skin behind it, which she sucked on gently. Trunks moaned and slid one of his hands up her shirt and around to her front to cup her breast, stroking the hardened nipple through her bra. Jen moaned and abandoned his ears, instead simply nuzzling and occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh of his neck   
  


His arm sore from the bad angle, Trunks reluctantly removed his hands from Jen's shirt to resume his earlier action of caressing adolescent female Saiyan's back. Content in his warm embrace, Jen allowed herself to drift of into a world of dreams, a smile playing on her lips. Her future mate soon followed suit.  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: While Jen and Trunks go off to play Tag - Saiyan style, Jen comes up with a very good, very difficult idea!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, even if I did do it in one night aka not much proofreading time! Yeah, I'm tired, its 5:30 am, but I'm happy! Please REVIEW! I worked really hard on this! That's the first time I've wrote any type of kissing/ make out scene, so PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm also trying to keep everyone in character, but I can't really tell how I'm doing with M. Trunks. Let me know if I'm not! Oh and stay tuned for the next chapter! It's really important!  
  


Want to be on my Mailing List? Just leave your email address with your review or email me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	10. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of its characters. So leave me alone!  
  


Author's Notes: Yo! Sorry this is late. With mid-terms and the holidays coming, I've barely had time to even think about this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed! They were greatly appreciated! Now, I'm sure everyone would like to know if this story is going anywhere, right? Well this chapter will introduce us to that! This won't be the only conflict, though. You might say there is at least three sagas. Alright, enough babbling! On with the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
  
  


Chapter 9

  
  


The great expanse of darkness stretched out endlessly above, its immense void broken only by the countless pin-pricks of light know as the stars in the night sky. Far below, alone atop of a large, yellow, domed building, near the edge of West Capital City, a lone figure laid on its back, pondering at the beautiful scene stretched out above her.  
  


'I wonder where it was,' Jen thought, her deep blue eyes searching for something she wouldn't be able to recognize.  
  


"Where what was?" queried a voice suddenly from behind her. Jen smirked. Raising herself up onto her elbows, she looked over her shoulder at the only person who could read her thoughts.   
  


"Oh nothing. I was just being curious as to where Vegeta-sei used to be,"she told Trunks, as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing up here?"  
  


"Nothing, I'm just bored. Why do you want to know where that place had been all of a sudden?" he asked, laying on his back like Jen had been a moment earlier. Jen smirked down at him before resuming her position.   
  


"I don't know. I kind of want to know if I was born here on Earth or on the home world," she told him. Trunks glanced over at the female Saiyan teen beside him.   
  


"Why do you wonder about that?" he asked curiously. Jen sighed.  
  


"Well, ever since I found out that I'm not human, I kinda feel like I shouldn't classify myself as an Earthling anymore," she confessed.  


  
  
  
  


"Jen... even if you were born on the Saiyan home world, instead of on Earth, you've still lived here since you were an infant. You live like a human, act like a human and even look like one. Just because you're not one genetically, doesn't mean that mentally you aren't one," he told her seriously, then smirked. "Although, you sure act Saiyan sometimes, but I wouldn't want that changed about you at all."  
  


Jen felt tears well up gently in the back of her eyes at his heartfelt confession. She couldn't stop herself, as she suddenly rolled over and kissed him hard on the mouth. Trunks was taken off guard, but quickly recovered, joining in the passion of the kiss. After several long minutes, the two finally pulled back, flushed and breathless.   
  


"I'm sorry. It's just, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Jen whispered, smiling lovingly at him.   
  


Trunks smirked gently up at her, then softly spoke. "If saying nice things makes you do that, then your going to be hearing a lot of compliments from now on."  
  


Jen smirked back. "I better," she playfully growled before rising to her feet, but only after planting one last kiss on his already swollen lips. Trunks quickly rolled to his feet as well.  
  


"You wanna go do something?" Trunks asked.  
  


"Like what? Everything will be closing soon," Jen reminded him.   
  


"How about Tag?" the Saiyan hybrid offered and Jen promptly gave him an 'are you serious?' look. Trunks just grinned. "Gohan and I used to play it to enhance speed and sharpen reflexes. It works and its a lot of fun too. So are you interested?"   
  


"Alright, but.....," Jen smirked devilishly and before Trunks realized what was happening, Jen had wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a hard kiss on his lips. " You're it!" she told him when she pulled back. Then with a laugh and a shove, she released the startled boy and darted up into the sky and away, her vapor trail leading away from the city and into the wilderness.  
  


"Brat!" Trunks shouted after her, quickly jumping back onto his feet and taking off after her, leaving Capsule Corp. far behind. Vegeta smirked, as their vapor trails faded rapidly against the night sky.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


"Jen! You know, you can be a brat when you want to be!" Trunks shouted at the fleeing figure ahead of him.   
  


Jen grinned over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know! But hey! What happened to all of those compliments you were promising to me?" she giggled.  
  


"Compliments?! You're too much of a pain to deserve anymore compliments! If you want one though, I will give you some credit for staying ahead of me for this long, but that's going to end right now!"  
  


Jen felt his ki burst and knew he was gaining on her rapidly now. She gave a sly smirk and waited. Just as he was about to catch her, Jen abruptly did a nose dive down into the forest beneath them. Trunks growled at his miss, but quickly followed the fleeing Saiyan girl.   
  


Jen would have laughed, if she wasn't too occupied with trying to dodge the innumerable obstacles the dark forest presented. She wove in and out of the trees as rapidly as she could, occasionally making an abrupt turn when Trunks started getting too close. Her long prehensile tail was curled tightly around her leg, keeping the sensitive appendage out of harms way.  
  


Trunks smirked as once more he gained on Jen, thinking that he would catch her this time. Just as she was almost within arms reach away, she suddenly changed her horizontal flight to a vertical one, shooting straight back into the star filled sky. Once more completely caught off guard, Trunks almost didn't avoid slamming into the massive tree, which suddenly appeared directly in his path.   
  


"How ya doin' back there, Trunks?" Jen sneered when Trunks caught up with her several moments later. Trunks smirked.  
  


"Alright, so you've got a few tricks, but I still have the advantage and could end this in a second," he boasted.  
  


"Oh really? And how would you do that?" Jen questioned back in a disbelieving tone. Trunks chuckled.  
  


"By doing THIS!" In a blazing burst of golden flames, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. Before Jen could react to his sudden transformation, she was tackled from behind and together, the two Saiyan teens slammed downward into the black ocean which they had been racing over, sinking into disappearance beneath the inky water!  
  


For a long moment, nothing moved on the ocean's surface, until suddenly Jen's upper body shot out of the water with a mighty gasp. A second later, Trunks also burst forth.  
  


"TRUNKS! YOU BAKA!" the soaked Jen roared at the equally wet Saiyan hybrid, who was also drifting in the water a few feet away. Trunks chuckled.   
  


"What? Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you could," he smirked back, swiping his soaked lavender hair out of his eyes. Jen quickly covered up her own smirk with a pout, turning away from him. Trunks grinned and swam slowly over to her. "Awww, come on, Jen-chan! Alright I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked with big puppy dog eyes. Jen tried not to laugh at how cute he was acting.  
  


"Fine. I forgive you.......NOT!" she shouted, promptly splashing him. Soon they were in an all out splashing war, laughing and giggling like school children.   
  


"Well, that was fun!" Jen giggled fifteen minutes later, rising slowly up out of the water after Trunks, both soaked to the bone. Trunks was about to say something, when his cheeks suddenly turned a bright scarlet. Jen looked at him confused, then realized where he was staring at. Gulping, she looked down and was mortified to discover that her white shirt was now transparent from the abundant moisture and clung to her like a second skin. As if that hadn't been enough, she was also wearing a white bra! She might as well not being wearing anything at all!   
  


Blushing madly, Jen quickly wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to conceal her breasts from the heated stare of the adolescent half-Saiyan male in front of her. Sure they had been a couple for almost two weeks now, but that didn't mean that they had gone all the way yet (YET! ^_^).   
  


Once Jen's breasts were no longer available for him to gawk at, Trunks realized that he had been staring and with a jerk, whipped around to face the opposite direction. There was a long uncomfortable silence, as the two flustered teens hovered dripping over the placid ocean. Finally Jen realized a solution and flared her ki. In an instant, her revealingly soaked clothing was dry. Once Trunks realized her idea he followed her example. Slowly they turned and faced each other, their faces still burning.  
  


"So...," Trunks began hesitantly, "maybe we should head back home, its getting really late." Jen nodded her agreement and side by side, they began their unrushed journey back to Capsule Corp. They flew in silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jen decided to offer Trunks an idea that she had been pondering ever since his arrival.  
  


"Trunks?" He turned his head towards her.  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"I've been thinking. What would you say if I told you, that I might know how we can defeat the Androids in your timeline?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Jen's plan is revealed!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


*giggles* Cliffhanger! Don't forget to REVIEW! 

  
  


Want to be on my mailing list? Just leave your email address somewhere with your review or email me directly at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com !   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: A Plan To Save The Future

Disclaimer: *sigh* OK OK! I don't own the DBZ cast! Geez! Can't even let a girl daydream!  
  


Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back and am SO sorry for not updating for almost a month! I've just been really busy! What have I been doing? Well lets's see.... there's the holidays, my big bro coming to visit, working at my temporary two-day job which I only do for maybe twice a month during the summer and once over Christmas break, my birthday ^_^ (Yep! Seventeen, Baby! WOOHOO! *coughs* but ya'll didn't see that this was posted as NC-17 before my big b-day, right *glares threateningly* RIGHT?!), and oh yeah exams start in two days just to top off my schedule! I was determined to get this chapter up before them though, because I'm sure I'll be brain dead afterwards!   
  


Also I'm on an adrenalin high since I just came back from watching the "Lord of the Rings" for the fifth time! That movie is so freakin' AWESOME! Plus this time I had my good friends, lady_mars and anonymous celebrity with me! We decided that Legolas is the hottest thing on two legs! *giggles and blushes* OK, enough with the small talk! Here's the next chapter! And no, its not a crappy, pointless one, like the last was, either! SO FOR KAMI'S SAKE, REVIEW!!!!!!  


For those who would like to see some of my fan art, go here:

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/src.php?sort=dateD&s=&srcht=srcan&srch=DBZ+chick

Please go check it out! Warning: Some of them are really big!  
  


  
  


Chapter 10  
  


"I've been thinking. What would you say if I told you, that I might know how we can defeat the Androids in your timeline?"  
  


Trunks turned and stared at Jen. "What?" he asked surprised.  
  


" What would you say if I told you, that I might know how we can defeat the Androids in your timeline?" the teenage Saiyan girl, whom had lived in the 'Real World' repeated. Trunks blinked and gave her a confused look.  
  


"Well, that's one of the main reasons that I'm here, isn't it?"  
  


"Yeah, I know. Yet you don't have a plan to accomplish that, do you?" Jen smirked knowingly. He blushed lightly.  
  


"No, not really. But you're saying that you do?" he asked incredulously. Jen's smirk widened.  
  


"Yep. And I think it could work to!"  
  


"Alright, what is it then?"  
  


"Well, you know we have only another year before the Androids arrive in this timeline right? Not that much time to get as powerful as needed. Well what if, I told you that there is a room where a person can live out an entire year, while outside only a single day has passed."   
  


"A place like that actually exists? Where is it? How did you find out about it?" Mirai Trunks demanded, for once forgetting his politeness.   
  


"How do I know about everything else in this world, Trunks? ....By having had no life in the my own dimension and spending countless hours watching and researching Dragonball Z. Not too mention spending nearly every penny I had on it too! (does this sound familiar too anyone? because it sure the hell does to me! namely of myself *giggles*) As for where its at, that would be Kami's Lookout! Goku spent some time in there during the earlier stages of his training." Jen explained.  
  


"Hmmm, I wonder why I haven't heard about it before? So does the room have any limitations to it?" the lavender-haired demi- saiyan asked. Jen nodded.  
  


"Yes. Only two people can be in the room at once. And then only for 48 hours. If someone were to stay in the room for more than two days then the door out will disappear and the person will be trapped inside for all of eternity!" she warned. "Also the gravity inside the room is ten times that of Earth's. That shouldn't be any problems for us, after the Gravity Room, but the air is thinner inside the room and warmer. Also the weather can fluctuate violently. From being a fiery hell to an antarctic death trap! Not a great place. Goku only lasted for a month when he was a kid," she revealed gravely. Trunks was silent for a moment.  
  


"So what your saying is that we train in this room for two days..," he started.  
  


"One day," Jen suddenly interrupted him. When she received a questioning look from him, she quickly continued. "Only one day! We might need that extra day later on."  
  


Trunks nodded. "Your right. So we train hard for one day, which in there is really one year and when we come out, if we are powerful enough we'll go to my timeline and defeat the Androids. Sounds like a good plan. Then when we can come back here and defeat the androids in another year. That might just work!" Trunks said excitedly. Jen laughed. She had never seen the boy from the future look so happy or look so hopeful!   
  


By now Capsule Corp. was only a few more minutes of flight away, so Jen and Trunks halted their flight and hovered.   
  


"So what are we going to do?" Jen asked. "We have a plan but when and how are we going to do it?"  
  


"You didn't figure that out yet?" Trunks looked at her surprised.   
  


"No, not really. I didn't even know if you would agree to it or not!" she defended. "I was thinking however that even though we should really have Vegeta take us in there separately to train, that would alter the timeline dramatically! So we should just both go in there together! Immediately would probably be best, so no one will catch wind of our plan. If the others start using the Room of Time and Spirit (that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to you Funimation dubbies) when they discover that we have, that will be just as bad about changing the timeline!"   
  


"Hmm, you're right! But everyone will notice that we're gone. What are we going to do about that?" Trunks pointed out. Jen pondered that for a minute.  
  


"If they start wondering where we are, then Kami can tell them that you returned to your time and I insisted on tagging along," she finally answered, sounding like it was the most simplest thing imaginable, except for one little detail that Trunks so kindly decided to point out.  
  


"Can Kami tell a lie?" Jen sweatdropped.  
  


"Well, maybe he can't lie. But he can avoid telling them the truth!" Trunks shook his head.  
  


"You're amazing! Where did you learn to be so dishonest, Jen? Good grief!" Jen blushed and shrugged.  
  


"Probably all the foster homes. But who cares! Are we going to do this or not?" she demanded.  
  


"Alright, lets go! I hope Kami doesn't mind early morning visitors...," Trunks said as they turned and shot off in the direction of the tiny, brilliantly shimmering arc that was slowly poking out from the horizon, headed for Kami's Lookout.  
  


  
  


To Be Continued..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time: Will Kami support Jen and Trunks plan?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: There ya go! That was the chapter! And it was written in only 3 hours! Can't you tell? Well, I hope your interest was perked just a little bit. If you don't care where this story is going, stay tuned because let's just say that slaying the Androids is not going to be the only or the hardest problem that they are going to be handling in the future! And we can't forget that they still have the Androids and Cell in the present timeline too! Okay if you're still not interested, then you people are hopeless! If you are interested, THANK YOU!   
  


And please review! They are very greatly appreciated!  
  


If anyone wants to be on my mailing list, leave your email address somewhere in your review or email me directly at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com . Thanks!   
  


Now to get some sleep, so I may study Algebra II, Chemistry and Latin III subjunctives tomorrow. Good night!  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11: Entering the ROTAS

Disclaimer: see past chapters!  
  


Author's Notes: Hey! Guess what? I've figured out why you never see Kami in stories! Because the bastard is impossible to write for! (I'm only calling him that because he gave me such a headache and writer's block that makes the Hoover Dam seem minuscule!) Anyway sorry this is so late! And that its incredibly short, but I found such an ideal place to stop that I took it! Hehe! Well I don't have anything to say, so go read! AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! Thanks!  
  
  
  


Chapter11

Jen landed softly on the ceramic tiles that covered Kami's Lookout, Trunks setting down gently next to her. All was silent on the huge floating palace, nothing moving except a gentle breeze barely stirring the carefully manicured flowers. It was still dark up here, as the sun had not risen enough yet to get over its edge. The two saiyan teens frowned and carefully scanned the area, feeling ill at ease in the rather eerie environment, even if it was the home of the Guardian of Earth. They glanced at each other, then started toward the large, elegant Indian-like temple in the center of the platform. Both had just stepped onto the stoop of the palace, when the stubby, black form of Mr. Popo appeared in the pillared walkway, approaching them. Jen and Trunks quickly met up with him.   
  


"Kami is expecting you. Please follow me," he said, before turning right back around and heading back in the direction he had just came. The two teens glanced at each other before obeying. The three soon noticed the ancient visage of the Earth's Guardian standing before a large, engraved wooden door, which Jen knew led to their destination.   
  


"At last Jen Candel! We finally meet!" Kami greeted, then looked to Trunks. "And the future son of Vegeta! I know why you two have come! Although I highly disapprove of it, I will not try to stop you. You know all the hazards present in that place, so I will not delay you with repetitive warnings. Just remember to train diligently and hard. Your and the future world's survival depends upon it," Kami warned. Both saiyans nodded solemnly. "Fine. Enter then. We will await your departure in 24 hrs."   
  


Mr. Popo pulled the door open, bathing all three in the brilliant, pure white light that shone from within. Trunks walked to the opening, then paused looking back at the wise Namek. "What will you tell the others, if they should come looking for us?"  
  


"I'll simply say that you both have returned to the future temporarily." Kami smiled. "I will not lie. However I can 'advance' the truth a little."  
  


Jen chuckled, as she joined Trunks in the threshold to the Room of Time and Spirit. "I knew it! Even gods can have a little black streak! Thank you, Kami!" she smiled at him. With that said, she and Trunks disappeared into the light, the heavy door closing behind them.   
  


"You're welcome, Tsaktua.... betrothed mate of Vegeta, destined queen of the Saiyans," the ancient Guardian whispered to the sealed door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Next Time: Intense training begins in the Room of Time and Spirit! Meanwhile in the outer world, Vegeta discovers a clue to Jen's mysterious past.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  


Author's Notes: HeHeHe! I love that ending! This is fun! Hehe! Seriously though, sorry this was sooooo short, but it was a major pain in the ass for me to write! I've been having so much inspiration for other stories, but every time I looked at this, my brain just shut down! Don't worry! I know exactly what's going to be in the next chapter and I'll make it extra long to make up for this one! Plus it will be out MUCH sooner! Hopefully in a week or less! Promise! *crosses her heart* Well please tell me what you think of this chapter, other than its insufficient length! And thanks for the past reviews! They are very greatly appreciated!   
  
  
  


Want to be on my mailing list? Just leave your email address somewhere with your review or email me directly at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com ! 


	13. Chapter 12: A Discovery Is Made

Disclaimer: *sigh* Just see the past chapters for Kami's sake!! 

  
  


Author's Notes: Hello, one and all! Yeah, yeah! I know I promised to have this out in a week or less, but it didn't happen! Sorry! But thank you all SO much for the nice reviews! I can't believe it, I'm up to a hundred now! Thank you all! Well, I didn't keep my promise on time, but I did make this chapter a little bit longer than the last few. Those were ridiculously short! Oh well! Also I have a new story out called, "An Unexpected Gift Of Love." It's a B/V, so read it if you like! (Hint: that means PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE READ AND REVIEW IT!) Alright, I'm going to let you get on your way with reading, so enjoy and tell me what you think!

  
  


Oh yeah, I do realize that its the "Room of Spirit and Time", but I prefer it as "Time and Spirit". OK? Just incase somebody was going to tell me that I have it wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12

  
  


Jen looked around the legendary setting, her tail thrashing about violently behind her. She had been in here for less than two minutes, but immediately she had realized why everyone hated this place. The Room of Time and Spirit was even more barren and overwhelming in person, than what could ever be experienced through a television. The warm air was choking, yet thanks to Vegeta's intense tutelage in the Gravity Chamber, she didn't even feel the ten times extra gravity. Still, nothing could have prepared her for the immense feeling of insignificance forced upon by the vast expanse of pure, white emptiness, which stretched out for all of eternity. Curiously, she glanced over at Trunks, wondering how he was reacting to this hell hole that would be their home for the next 365 days.. 

  
  


The boy from the future was staring around speechless, clearly just as, if not more overwhelmed than she was. Not surprising. At least Jen had some kind of an inkling as to what to expect in here. She sighed, turning to walk back onto the platform and into the simple house. She looked around, familiarizing herself as to the location of everything, taking nearly a grand total of a whole three seconds to do so. She sighed again. It was going to be a long year. 

  
  


Suddenly a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her snugly back against the powerful chest of Mirai Trunks. Jen smiled, sighing once more, only this time with pleasure, and leaned into him. Her tail whipped around to secure itself around one of his thighs. They stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying each others presence. All too soon, Trunks reluctantly pulled away from her, kissing her gently on the cheek and nipping at her shoulder before he did. 

  
  


"We need to start training. We only have a year in here, and you haven't even turned Super Saiyan yet. You'll have to be at least that to be able to even think about confronting the androids."

  
  


"Then let's get started shall we?" Jen said.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Vegeta roamed the empty halls of Capsule Corp., searching. For what he didn't know. Lately he had been restless, feeling like there was something he was supposed to be doing. It was probably just the stress that the Onna had been giving him lately. He swore he would never impregnate her again! 

  
  


Suddenly Vegeta paused, sniffing the air. The brats. He realized that he had wandered into the hallway that held Jen's room. Trunks' scent was also heavily present. He smirked as he recalled the pair's activities on the roof the previous night. The brats would surely mate soon. After all, that wasn't a simple training game they started. 

  
  


It amazed him how strong a Saiyan's instincts were sometimes. Those two like Kakarrot, really had no idea they had actually just performed the Saiyan Mating Hunt. The female would tease the male into chasing her, and if the male chose to accept the challenge, he then had to prove himself worthy of such a honor by capturing the fleeing female. That's what he had witnessed on his home planet anyway, before it was destroyed.

  
  


Bored and suddenly curious, Vegeta entered his pupil's room. She hadn't changed it much, only a few knick-knacks, scattered over the dresser. He wondered over to examine the items more closely. Nothing special that he could see. There was a strap of leather, that he remembered pulling out of Jen's pocket, when they had found her. A wallet the humans called it. Her identification had been left at her old home, so no one would realize who she was. He picked up the wallet and looked through the few pictures inside. 

  
  


Most weren't of any interest, but then there was one of a slightly younger Jen with her hair in a ponytail, standing with a middle aged male and female human; her adoptive parents obviously. Vegeta stared at that picture. The way Jen had her hair made her seem very familiar to him. Like a someone he had met before. 

  
  


Frowning, he looked over the few other things that had been capable of being rescued. Again, nothing important to Vegeta. Then suddenly a glint of red and gold caught his eye. Reaching over, he pulled a gold necklace from underneath a worn turquoise cloth. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he realized what the trinket was. The pendent given to the future queen of Saiyans, the Saiyan Teardrop! But what was Jen, a defective Saiyan, doing with it?

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Jen tried desperately to defend herself from the fury of punches raining down upon her; her half-mate's golden form blurring as he attacked her. She retaliated, sneaking in swift blows, some making it through his defenses. A hard punch sped towards her face, and instantly she crossed her arms in front of her, the fist slamming into the block. Unexpectedly, a strong kick connected solidly with her ribs and sent her sailing through the air. 'Come on, Jen! You have to become more powerful! You have to reach Super Saiyan! Now COME ON! KICK TRUNKS' ASS!!!' she screamed at herself. 

  
  


With a growl, she managed to control her unplanned flight, fighting exhaustion as she did. Using her momentum, she altered her course and swooped up high into the air, arcing back down behind Trunks, who calmly turned to face her. Jen pressed the heels of her hands together in front of her face, then spread her fingers apart until her hands formed sort of a spider shape, with the legs pointing away from her. She powered up her attack and small balls of energy formed at the tips of her fingers. "Black Widow Bite!!" she cried and the attack launched out towards its target. The small balls of energy spiraled towards Trunks in a type of loose beam. There was no center beam, making the attack seem hollow, but the front of the attack came to a point. 

  
  


'When did she create an attack?" Trunks wondered briefly, before preparing for it. Just as it was about to strike him, Jen pulled both her middle fingers inwards to her palms, then promptly pushed them back out. The effect was that two of the beams flung ahead of the others in sort of a biting motion, forming incredibly sharp arcs. Unprepared for such an attack, the beam struck Trunks. If he hadn't of been a Super Saiyan, the 'pincers' would probably have cut him in two, and the rest of the blast would have finished him off! 

  
  


When the smoke cleared, Trunks looked over at his half mate, who struggled to stay standing on trembling legs. She was exhausted. 'I wonder if that attack too much out of her, or if 7 months in this place is finally taking its toll on her too?' he worried. "That was awesome, Jen! You're going to have to tell me how you came up with that later on, alright?" he called to her. He saw her nod wearily a few times. 

  
  


'Trunks,' he heard her speak tiredly in his mind. 'Do you have enough energy to get us both back to the house?'

  
  


'Yeah.'

  
  


He saw her smile. 'Good...' Then she fainted, falling to the "ground" in a heap. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Next Time: LEMON!!!!! *sirens blaring* ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THERE WILL BE A *LEMON* IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And Vegeta reveals the truth behind Jen's, or should I say Tsaktua's, past! Very important chapter! Don't miss it!

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Author's Notes: WOW! Look its 6:50 AM! And DBZ chick is finally done typing! YAY! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I highly recommend you don't skip the next one! Its doubtful that it will be out next week, but you never know! PLEASE REVIEW! They are very highly appreciated! Thanks! Please go read my new fic, "An Unexpected Gift Of Love!" Thanks a million!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Want to be on my mailing list? Just leave your email address with your review! Or email me directly at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com !

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13: Flashbacks and Lust

Author's Notes: 

Hey all! It's finally done! *dances around her computer* The chapter; not the story off course! We're not even close to finishing that! O_o;;; Anywho, I've worked my ass off for a full THREE WEEKS writing this bad boy, so I better see some reviews!!! Please! *on knees begging* It's my first lemon and I don't think I've ever worked on anything so hard! I think paid off though! This baby is almost FIVE times longer than past chapters! I told you I've been working! The lemon is HUGE, but not until the end of the chapter. Don't you dare skip over the first part though, because Jen's past is finally fully revealed! Did I mention that I slaved my ass off on this chapter?

Also, I now have a website. YAY!! ^_^ It contains some fanart of the happy couple, so be sure to go check it out! It's at: 

www.geocities.com/dbz_otaku2003/

Well, I'm going to stop wasting time, so go read! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! They are very much appreciated!  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 13  


Vegeta stared at the small necklace in his hand, shocked beyond speech. It was a simple necklace; a beautiful ruby-like stone in the shape of a waterdrop, hung from a relatively thin golden chain, with a tiny rope of gold curved diagonally across the gem. To anyone who didn't know any better, they would have assumed it to be an ordinary, although beautiful and expensive piece of jewelry. The Saiyan no Ouji did know better, however.

'How? How could a defective Saiyan possess the Saiyan Teardrop? How? How could the brat have it at all?! It was supposed to have been destroyed along with the rest of Vegetasei! Why is it here?!' Vegeta thought almost frantically. He rubbed his gloved thumb lightly over the blood-red gem as it rested in his palm. It was the symbol of the future Saiyan Queen; always given to the betrothed mate of the current Saiyan Prince, until her mate assumed the throne.

'But I didn't have a mate betrothed to me,' he remembered with a frown. There hadn't been any distant female relatives of an appropriate age to.

In order to keep the bloodline pure, the king was always paired with his most powerful second or third cousin that was within a 25-year age difference. This tradition, which Vegeta knew humans would find ridiculously disturbing, kept the royal bloodline free of any weak, low-class genes. And unlike most species, distant inbreeding in Saiyans nearly always produced offspring stronger than its parents (1). However, every fourth generation or so, the role of Queen was given to an Elite instead; just to insure that the inbreeding didn't go too far. Yet another impossible length taken to keep the Royal bloodline the absolute best. His father had been one of those fourth generations, leaving Vegeta to continue on the tradition.

Except he couldn't. Every female relative he had then, was already far too old to even produce another potential mate for him; little less give him a heir themself. The only way for Vegeta to have his Queen, was to mate with an Elite also.

'That's right! Father ordered one of the Royal Guards to breed a mate for me,' he recalled. His scowl deepened as he remembered what had become of that little arrangement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Flashback....

Young Prince Vegeta watched curiously from behind the pillars, which lined the edges of the great, dimly-lit throne room. He couldn't believe that his father had forbidden him from being present today. After all, this sentencing was completely based about him. 

From where he was hiding, Vegeta would have a perfect view of the proceedings. He could see his furious father, sitting stiffly on his throne, looking as though he would blow the entire castle into oblivion if anyone so much as sneezed. The guards seemed to realize this too. They stood straight and tall, their tails wrapped almost too tightly about their waists. The warriors all looked dead ahead, not letting their eyes stray even a centimeter. The tension in the room was so thick, one could have cut it with a blade. The young prince knew, that if he was caught in here now, he might as well just commit suicide to save himself the agony of the beating, his father had promised to deliver. Of course, that hadn't stop Vegeta.

"Bring in the prisoners!" the King's voice suddenly roared. Immediately the heavy double doors were thrown open, as four Elite guards dragged their charges in. All eyes turned to the beaten and bloody pair of Saiyans. The duo didn't meet their gazes, only continued to reluctantly march towards the menacing, powerful figure that awaited them at the end of the long, blood-red carpet. Vegeta nearly gasped aloud, as he recognized the male prisoner. 'No! It can't be him!' 

He hadn't really known what this sentencing was about, only that the charge was High Treason Against The Throne, and that it somehow heavily involved around him.

"Daikon, Elite Royal Guard and Kobacha, Princess of the Outcasts!" King Vegeta sneered. "You are charged with High Treason Against The Throne, for attempting to soil the Royal Bloodline!"

The four-year old hiding behind the pillars, blinked in shock. 'Princess of the Outcasts! No way!' But there was nothing wrong with the small, silent female standing before his father. She was of course, covered in blood and had obviously been beaten a great deal, but other than that she looked like a normal female. She might even be of high blood! Then suddenly her eyes snapped right towards Vegeta, and he realized why she was an Outcast. Brilliant, dark blue eyes glared eerily at the little prince, from beneath blood-soaked bangs. 

"Outcast!" The King's harsh, deep voice made the female glare back up at her rival monarch, still not saying anything. "I take it you appreciate the decor. I know it's so much of a difference from your lovely little shacks in the forests. Hmm, your 'highness'?" His voice dripped sarcasm. Vegeta could here the female growl low in her throat. Beside her Daikon, who the Prince rather liked when he was the second most powerful Royal Guard, looked at her meaningfully, obviously trying to tell her to not to do anything drastic. The look was lost. 

"Excuse me, 'sire'," Kobacha finally spoke, her feminine voice silky with her own heavy dose of sarcasm. "But I believe it was you and your predecessors, who banished us because of our physical faults. And personally, I think this whole castle and city is a big waste of shit!"

She and the now steaming King glared at each other, while everyone present practically had their eyes bugging out of their heads. No one EVER talked back to the King! Suddenly the Saiyan no Ou snarled and before anyone could blink, raised one finger; firing a single, small ki blast through Kobacha's right side.

"NO!" Daikon cried, struggling to free himself, as the female slowly collapsed down onto her knees, blood oozing slowly from her side. A swift, hard blow to the gut ceased his struggles. The furious Saiyan King stood up from his throne.

"Outcast, you are hereby banished to the farthest corner of this galaxy, where you will finally birth the abomination that grows in your womb! With that wound in your side, you will die almost immediately afterwards." The Outcast Princess gasped painfully as she glared up at him, her long, spiky pony tail falling over one shoulder. The King ignored her and turned to her frantically concerned mate.  
  
"Daikon, for your treason, your tail will be ripped off and you will remain in the palace dungeon, until at last the separation from your mate and your bond will kill you!" 

The entire room let out a collective gasp. Never had a punishment this harsh ever been delivered. The young prince stared at his father, astonished. Even he realized the severity of it. And for the first time since they entered, Daikon and Kobacha looked frightened.

"Take them away!"

End Flashback....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta shook his head at the memory and stared at the necklace in his hand. He remembered now; it had been stolen from the treasury not long before the sentencing. Its presence and that picture of Jen, finally led him to the only possible solution available. Jen was his betrothed mate!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Meanwhile In The Room Of Time and Spirit.....

Jen groaned softly as she squeezed her eyes shut once more. The curtains, which surrounded the large bed she was lying on, were wide open; the brilliant light outside shining into the Saiyan's eyes with a vengeance. Slowly she sat up, one hand covering her pained eyes as she let them slowly adjust. Suddenly soft flesh was pressed to Jen's lips; pausing only for a millisecond, before these new lips began moving in a comfortable rhythm against hers. The hand that had been concealing her eyes, slowly slid away to cup the angular cheek of her half-mate; their lips still caressing one another's. Jen opened her eyes as Trunks reluctantly broke the kiss; two very different shades of the same hue meeting.

"So you're finally awake," Trunks said, running a lightly calloused hand up Jen's lean, muscular arm to the deceivingly slender hand continuing to cup his cheek. He rubbed against her palm, placing a tender kiss on it and each of her finger tips before pulling away. Jen was slightly puzzled by this new over display of affection. His smell was a little different too; stronger and more masculine. Jen found it irresistible. Besides, what girl would possibly object?

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, briefly recalling the events of their last training session. Trunks hmphed slightly.

"Unconscious was more like it. You've been out for almost two days! I was beginning to get really worried," he told her.

"Ahhh, what were you worried about? I'm a big girl, you know," she smirked, leaning forward and lightly biting his chin. Trunks smirked and returned the affection; tenderly biting the tip of her nose. They remained that way for a few short seconds, before Trunks pulled away and kissed her again. This time a little more demanding.

Trunks' tongue slipped out to lightly trace Jen's lips, begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted. Their tongues swirled together in a sensual dance; exploring their mate's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of one another. Jen wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and swiftly undid the tie holding his hair back, lavender strands spilling out, almost touching his shoulders. Promptly, Jen's fingers entangled themselves in the silky locks, as Trunks strong arms encircled her waist.

He slowly pushed her down onto her back and gently laid on top of her, automatically trying not to squish her. The warrior started trailing kisses across her cheek, then down her jaw line and to her neck. Trunks lavished attention on Jen's sensitive neck, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping; all while Jen purred in pleasure, her tail lightly thumping the bed. His hands slid down her body caressingly, until he cupped her breasts in his strong hands. He messaged the soft mounds through the fabric of her shirt.

The adolescent Saiyan female moaned as he lightly pinched her erect nipples, all the while continuing to nip and suck at her neck. She cupped the back of his head and stroked across the top of his shoulder blades; her tail hooking itself around his rear, which unfortunately was hidden beneath his cargo pants.

"Jen-chan..." Trunks groaned to her softly, "I know we promised each other not to do anything while we're in here, but please! I need you so badly. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you right now, my love." Jen could feel his hard erection pressed to her thigh through his pants. His intoxicating scent was becoming stronger, now including the aphrodisiac-like scent of his arousal. It was incredible and all she wanted to do was beg him to take her. Still she resisted.

"What if I get pregnant, Trunks-chan?" she reminded him, both knowing the consequences if she did. It was really the only reason, they hadn't had sex yet. They couldn't afford Jen becoming pregnant and bearing a child in such a hostile environment; either here in the Room of Time and Spirit or in the future. It would be far too dangerous.

"Saiyans choose when they get pregnant, remember?" Trunks mumbled to the soft, reddening flesh of her neck, his hands moving down her sides to the edge of her shirt. Bulma had often been found cursing about stupid Saiyan men, who purposely impregnated their lovers. Vegeta had even confirmed it one day; although father and son failed to go into any sort of length in the conversation. For fear of screwing up is the why they hadn't consummated their bond yet.

Jen tried to think of another reason, why she and the incredibly handsome and loving young man laying on top of her shouldn't do this; but all thoughts ceased, as two powerful hands began to caress and knead her breasts without the hindrance of clothing. Trunks moved back to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

He pulled away and gazed deeply into her cobalt eyes. "Its completely up to you, Jen-chan," he admitted, almost reluctantly. "I will never force myself upon you."

Jen smiled, having never once doubted him, and pulled Trunks down for another passionate kiss; moaning against his mouth as he tweaked her nipples. "I trust you, Trunks. Go ahead. Make me yours forever," she whispered to his lips.

Trunks released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He pressed his mouth against hers hard, kissing her with more fervor than ever before. Jen easily matched his enthusiasm. He pulled away long enough to remove her tattered t-shirt, then immediately dived back down to lave kisses along her collarbone. He trailed butterfly kisses down to the top of her breasts, as they were pushed up by her bra.

Jen gasped and arched her back as Trunks bit down gently on one erect nipple, his hands slipping around to struggle with her bra clasp. He tugged for a few moments at the stubborn thing, before it finally unhooked. Using his teeth, he pulled the hinder some undergarment away from his prize; leaving Jen squirming a little in embarrassment and from the lack of attention on her now painfully hard nipples.

Trunks paused to admire the beautiful creature before him. She lay on her back clad only in her underwear; her other clothes having already been removed to make her more comfortable while she had been unconscious. His eyes roamed over her body; starting at the gracefully flicking tip of her tail and following the alluring appendage to her long, toned legs, and up her flat stomach. He paused, watching her perfect breasts rise and fall with each softly panting breath. Reluctantly, he moved his eyes away and up to her beautiful, flushed face. He examined each fine feature carefully, memorizing her. At last he met those glittering, dark blue eyes he loved so much; half hidden beneath the thick, black spikes of her bangs. His mate was absolutely perfect...

Jen blushed lightly as the gorgeous male looked her over. When Trunks finally met her gaze again, she couldn't take it anymore. She rose to her knees and grabbed the surprised boy's torn tank top, pulling him towards her. "Its not polite to stare, young prince," she whispered sweetly, before kissing him hard. "Besides," she pouted, pulling away and tugging his shirt lose from his pants, "it isn't fair that you're the only one getting a peep-show."

Both now smirking devilishly, Trunks' shirt quickly found a new home on the floor, next to Jen's. Trunks started to push her down onto the bed once more, but Jen had other plans. Tired of being on the bottom and feeling bold, the teenage girl took the upper hand and Trunks found himself to be the one on his back; a beautiful, half naked, smirking female Saiyan straddling his hips. Her tail swished gracefully behind her, as Jen traced his bulging pecs. She leaned forward and nipped his chin. "Why don't you just sit back and relax for now, lover boy?" she teased. " I think you've had the wheel long enough for the moment..."

With that, she began trailing kisses down his throat, pausing only long enough to nip lightly at the junction between his neck and shoulder; earning a low growl from the half Saiyan. Jen smirked mentally. 'So it is true....' She resumed her ministrations, nipping her way down his collar bone and laving kisses to the center of his muscular chest. Her hands fumbled with his belt, as her soft lips found one pebbly nipple and her tongue teased it mercilessly. Trunks let out a nearly inaudible moan. 

Jen finally unbuckled his belt and she scooted back to pull his pants off, Trunks happily assisting her. She quickly resumed her position and the couple's tongues met once again, in the ancient sensual dance. Trunks' eyes suddenly snapped open and moaned into Jen's mouth. The girl smirked, as her hand continued to message the hard, pulsing member in his boxers. Her fingers ran up and down his length, pausing occasionally to delicately trace the sensitive circle right underneath his head. Trunks arched his hips up towards her hand, and Jen swiftly removed his last article of clothing.

They immediately went back to what they had been doing. Jen ran her palm very lightly against his tip, smearing the precum against it. Using the natural lubricant, she wrapped her hand around Trunks' impressive manhood and slowly began to pump him with strong, rhythmic strokes. The aroused male let out a pleasured growl and bucked lightly against her hand. 

Realizing that he wouldn't last too long if she kept this up, Jen abandoned her mate's mouth; swiftly trailing kisses down his torso and across his quivering, rock hard abs, finally finding herself faced with her destination. She had never done this kind of stuff with her past boyfriends, but she had a pretty good idea that the large, throbbing meat in her hand would make most guys envious.

Trunks peered down at her; his enchanting, passion filled eyes a darker blue than normal. She smiled up at him briefly, before bending down and giving his head a strong lick. His eyes slid shut and he arched his hips more. Using her free hand, Jen forced his hips back down to the bed, simultaneously taking part of his manhood into her mouth. Trunks instinctively tried to buck his hips again, but her hand stopped him. Good. Jen really didn't feel like having with the fleshy rod, forcefully shoved down her throat; though she knew Trunks would never try to do it on purpose. 

She began to bob her head up and down, continuing to use her hand to pump the lower half of his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head of his manhood, before she gently started to suck on it. Trunks growled and gripped her shoulders lightly. Her hand began to pump less, as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Suddenly her hand pulled away and cupped his velvety sack, as her lips slid down to nearly the base of his staff. 

Trunks almost sat straight up, gasping. Looking up, Jen smirked and tried not to chuckle; failing miserably as the vibrations caused the young man to collapse back down, moaning loudly. Satisfied with his reaction, she pulled back, her lips firmly pursed around him. She fondled his balls gently as she took his length out and blew cool air across it. Trunks shuddered. Quickly Jen took him back in, until she could feel him at the back of her throat. She braced herself and then eased Trunks' manhood down her throat. She desperately fought the urge to gag and pulled back again until he was no longer down her esophagus. Then promptly took him in again. She continued this, moving more rapidly and taking more of him in as she grew accustomed to it. 

Trunks moaned loudly and tightened his grip on her shoulders; unconsciously squeezing them in time with each bob of her head or rub of her hand against his sack. Jen was getting turned on by her mate's responses. She could feel herself becoming wet and her stiff nipples rubbed against Trunks' legs with each movement. Soon, she could feel his shaft begin to expand slightly and his balls tighten. Jen increased her efforts and with a strangled cry, Trunks came down her throat.

Jen swallowed as much of the salty substance as she could, while the hybrid warrior continued to shudder, lost in the throws of his climax. At last, Trunks' tense body went lax, leaving him panting on the bed. The Saiyan female adolescent gave him one last lick before crawling back up his body. "How was that, lover boy?" she teased, grinning down at him. 

Mirai Trunks stared up at her, still trying to catch his breath. His bottom lip was bloody from where he had bitten it during his climax. Jen leaned down and licked a drop off, strangely enjoying the taste of his blood. Trunks' suddenly gave a smirk that would have made his father proud and before Jen could contemplate it, she found herself pinned to the mattress by a very strong, very handsome, very naked Saiyan hybrid. 

"I liked it just fine, thank you!" he grinned, pressing his hard body down against hers; he could feel her hard nipples stabbing up into his chest. "Now lets see what you like!"

His lips mashed against hers, as his hands caressed her body. They found the swelling mounds of her breasts and began to knead them. He pulled away from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, where once more he sucked and nipped her. He lapped at the junction between her collar bones, at the base of her neck, his tongue tickling her slightly.

Trunks moved farther down to the valley between her breasts. He kissed the side of each, then moved one hand away. He licked the underside of the hard fleshy mound before teasing her nipple with his tongue; moving it back and forth. Jen moaned softly as he started to suck on that same miniature, pebbly pillar. Mirai Trunks suckled like a baby, his other hand continuing it's message on her other breast.

Jen's tail swatted at the bed excitedly, as her mate switched sides and started to nip at her opposite mound. It felt so good! She cradled Trunks' head to her and wrapped her tail over his now bare rear end. Trunks purred contentedly at the feel of her silky fur, continuing to nibble at her breast. Suddenly an idea popped into Jen's head. She pulled her tail away, then using the tip she prodded Trunks' tail spot hard.

And squealed! The motion had caught Trunks completely off guard; the sudden intense pleasure coursing through the most sensitive part of his body making him bite down on her extremely sensitized nipple. Trunks realized his unintentional mistake and immediately let go, tenderly licking at pained nub. Learning her lesson, Jen's tail resumed it's place, the tip flicking along his bare hip. While attending to soothing her breasts, Trunks slid his hand down her toned stomach to the edges of her panties. He paused for a second, then slipped it inside.

Jen tensed a little as his fingers played with her damp curls, then went farther down to trace the folds between her legs. Suddenly her eyes widened and she moaned, her back arching as he found what he had been searching for; rubbing the extremely sensitive nub of her clitoris against her. His hand was becoming wetter as Jen's womanhood did. 

He rubbed her a little harder, then slid his fingers lower. By now, Jen was soaking and he easily pushed two fingers into her throbbing passage. Jen froze the new sensation catching her by surprise. Trunks looked up at her concerned and experimenting began to pump his fingers in and out of her slightly, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Jen moaned hard and arched her back; pushing both her breasts and her crotch towards her lover. 

Trunks smirked and pulled away from her. Jen growled in frustration, glaring up at him as he stood up on his knees. He reached under her and pulled her hips off the bed. Quickly he removed her soaked panties, then laid back down on top of her. He kissed her lips sweetly, lovingly, then quickly trailed butterfly kisses down her torso. 

He settled himself between her legs, lifting them to drape over his shoulders. All the while Jen watched him with unsure, passion-glazed eyes. He smiled reassuringly to her, before dipping his head down to the junction between her legs. He laid gentle kisses along her lower lips, occasionally probing them with his warm tongue. Using one hand, Trunks parted the pouting flesh, pulling them apart and revealing her inner womanhood.

He paused, not completely sure of what to do. Deciding to follow his instincts as he had so far, Trunks started at the bottom and gave a long, slow lick up to Jen's clit. She hissed slightly at the pass of warm, wet heat and the Saiyan hybrid did it again. Then fastened his lips to Jen's erect clit, licking it with quick swipes of his tongue and sucking gently. The girl groaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Encouraged, Trunks went down lower. 

His tongue traced her dripping entrance teasingly, lapping at it, tracing the edges, but never dipping in! Jen had her hands pressed to the back of his head, holding him to her, trying to get what she wanted... needed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore! "Come.. on, Trunks!.. Stop... teasing.. me! ...l can't ..stand it!"

Trunks smirked and pushed his tongue into her passage as far as it would go, his thumb coming up to rub her throbbing clit. Jen moaned hard, pressing his head against her almost trying to suffocate him. The male hungrily probed her depths, rubbing his tongue against her walls; the girl moaning almost continuously. Suddenly he pinched her clit between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing the nub between them. With a scream, Jen exploded; flooding his mouth with her juices, seeing stars. Shuddering, she collapsed as Trunks continued to lap up her sweet nectar.

At last he pulled away and climbed back up her sweating body, kissing her passionately, allowing her to taste herself. Jen moaned, feeling herself becoming turned on again. Trunks' once again steel hard manhood was pressed against her thigh and Jen opened them for him to settle in between. As the head of Trunks' member nestled itself between her nether folds, reality hit home and Jen looked up at her mate a little fearfully.

Trunks smiled and kissed her sweetly. 'I will never hurt you, Jen-chan, my love,' he reassured her through their bond.

Reassured and relieved, Jen smiled also, knowing she was lucky to have a mate like him. 'I love you too, Trunks-chan.'

They broke their kiss, each burying their face in the other's neck. Trunks reached down and adjusted himself, pushing in slowly until he felt her barrier. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Jen to grow accustomed to his large size. Jen pressed her face further into his neck, giving it a quick kiss to signal she was ready and tried not to brace herself, knowing that it would only make things more painful. Trunks took the signal and with a mighty, sharp thrust broke through her barrier. 

Jen silenced her squeal of pain by clamping her jaws into the junction between Trunks' shoulder and neck; marking him. He grunted slightly, fighting the urge to do the same. He wanted to wait until she was lost in pleasure. He remained still inside of her, allowing her pain to ebb for as long as he could stand it. Just as he didn't think he could last much longer, Jen ceased drinking his blood and pushed her hips up against his. 

That was all the encouragement Trunks needed. He began to move within her with long, gentle thrusts. Jen winced as the pain revisited, and she pulled her head back to look up at her mate. Passionate, blue eyes stared back at her lovingly. She smiled and pulled Trunks down for a kiss as he continued to thrust into her. It wasn't long before she no longer felt any pain and only frustration at the slow tempo of their lovemaking. She surprised him by bucking up hard. Trunks groaned and started to thrust much more enthusiastically. He moved with fast, hard strokes, yet was still considerate of Jen. 

Both were breathing hard by now, moving together in perfect harmony. Jen loved the sound of Trunks' soft grunts and purring in her ear, as he loved her heated moans. Their lovemaking was becoming fast and furious; them setting a pace that no human could never match!

Jen threw her head back as she came, Trunks moaning as her inner muscles squeezed his pistoning shaft, but he didn't slow. 

Jen moaned and smirked up at him. Suddenly Trunks felt a strong rubbing against his tail spot and he lost it! His thrusts grew wild as he pounded into her; Jen scarcely able to continue rubbing her fingers against his tail spot or keep up with him! Trunks hair flashed gold and stood straight up. Jen was forced to power up as well, or risk being pulverized by her Super Saiyan mate. She grunted with each powerful thrust into her sopping wet womanhood, trying to push her power level higher with each of them. 

Trunks groaned as he desperately struggled to stay some what in control; but the delicious rubbing and tingling in his tail spot, as well as Jen's tightening muscles squeezing his shaft tested his limits. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and with a fierce, feral cry he came, spilling himself into his mate, biting her in the shoulder and claiming her as his! Beneath him, Jen howled in untold of pleasure! Her black hair flashed to gold repeatedly with each smaller wave of orgasm until with that last howl, she transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time!

They stayed frozen like that. The golden pair laying on top each other; their backs arched and pelvises mashed together, sweat pouring off of them, Trunks' jaws clamped into Jen's shoulder, their golden tails intertwined.... 

Then they collapsed, both falling out of Super Saiyan mode. Jen panted heavily as Trunks continued to lap at the oozing wound in her shoulder, his hot, panting breaths warming her already flushed skin.

"Wow!...... That.....was......in..cred..ible!" The female Saiyan rasped out tiredly. Trunks chuckled as he pulled away from her neck and kissed her passionately. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss, too out of breath for it to last for long, and with a hiss, Trunks pulled out of Jen, collapsing once more at her side.

"We should have done this sooner! You might have become a Super Saiyan months ago!" Trunks chuckled. Jen smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. She tried to wrap her tail around her mate, but it wouldn't. She looked down and gasped at the long, dark brown appendage wrapped around her slightly lighter one. Perplexed, Trunks looked down as well and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I...I..have a tail!" he exclaimed staring at his new appendage.

"Yeah you do! I guess I wasn't that bad after all, huh?" Jen smirked. Trunks looked up, still in shock about his tail, then grinned. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I love you, Jen-chan! You know that?" he told her, looking deep into her midnight eyes.

"Of course, my love! And you are my heart and soul!" she smiled up at him, then bit his chin gently. Trunks smirked and completed their kiss, by tenderly biting the end of her nose. When they finally pulled apart, they kissed on the lips one more passionate time before falling asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued......  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Time: Jen and Trunks leave the Room of Time and Spirit; but guess who will be waiting for them outside?  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A/N: This is my first lemon! So what'd ya think? Please review!


	15. Chapter 14: Revelation Confrontation

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ for fuck's sake! So leave me alone! 

****

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I'm terribly, terribly sorry this took so ungodly long to get out! Main reason, I had a HUGE fat, case of writer's block for two solid months (I'm serious, I couldn't write a damn thing! X); then when I finally got over my WB, I discover I really don't want to write this chapter! Sorry, it's a little boring, but necessary! I'm not the kind of person whose going to take shortcuts and say, "And everyone discovered the truth about Jen's past", then skip on to the next part of the story! That's just being lazy! 

Ter: *rolls eyes* She hasn't updated for three months and she complaining about other people being lazy! 

*sighs exasperated* Oh, yeah! I haven't updated for so long that, unless I've reviewed for your stuff or you've read my Bio, none of you have met my mate, Terpomo! Well, ta da! Here he is! *gestures to the male Saiyan* Say hello, Ter!

Terpomo: ……..

*looks over to discover he's disappeared* ARGH!!! I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days! Stupid Saiyan! Anyway, Akumude created him for me; and he's going to be in her big AU fic, which is on my favorite's list, if you want to check it out!

Sorry, Ter and mine's spats are usually funnier than that, but I'm not really much in the mood for humor right now. My horse, Dante, was struck by lightning a week ago and died! I have a poem called, "You Were Everything to Me" posted, if you're interested in reading it! Anyway, now that I have everyone massively depressed, go read the next chapter! And **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **(They cheer me up! ^_^)

Oh and Jen's saiyan name is pronounced the way its spelled. The "T" isn't silent! (Sorry to confuse you moonsaiyanprincess!) If you're wondering how I came up with it; I just reversed the word Outcast and changed the 'c' to 'k' and the 'o' to an 'a', to give it a more feminine sound. *shrugs* Since the Outcasts weren't considered normal Saiyans, I gave them fruit names, instead of vegetables! ^_^ For the life of me, I can't remember where I got Kobacha though! I did decide to not name Jen after a fruit (No homosexual cracks!), because she would have been rejected by the Outcasts too, if she was on Vegeta-sei. So she has her own unique name! Yay! *coughs* Anyway, go read to chapter!

****

Chapter 14

Gold tipped boots touched down softly on the ceramic tiles of the floating platform, and piercing, deep onyx eyes glared around the tranquil, dawn kissed palace in a swift search. All was still, the only movement brought from the small, white butterflies fluttering about; the only sound from a gentle breeze whistling over the Lookout's edge. The visitor's perpetual scowl deepened and with a throaty growl, he started toward the palace, in search of the Earth's guardian.

Kami frowned harder as he felt Vegeta's ki finally arrive. Calmly he turned his wrinkled head, focusing his intense stare on the sealed wooden door next to him. 'Come on, you two! You're running out of time, in more ways than one!' the ancient Namek mentally urged the two oblivious inhabitants of the room. The Earth's Gaurdian glanced once more down the pillared veranda in the direction which the Saiyan Prince was approaching. Then suddenly a loud, creaking came to his great, pointed ears and Kami breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the Room of Spirit and Time, whose door was beginning to open. 

Brilliant, white light blazed though the opening and from the haze, a nearly full-grown female Saiyan slowly emerged. Her clothes were tattered and full of rips; some almost revealing too much of the toned muscles underneath. Her long prehensile tail was wrapped protectively about her slender waist and her long, spiky, black hair was tied back in a ponytail, while cobalt eyes peered out from beneath identical bangs.

Then from behind her, appeared her mate. The young male hybrid had too grown and matured considerably. He now stood almost tree inches taller than he had, in Kami's mind, twenty-four hours ago. His features had hardened and now resembled his sire's more than ever. And despite the tortured, baggy clothes concealing him, there was no doubt of the existence of the bulging, steel-hard muscles underneath. Crystal blue eyes instinctively (and accustomedly) made a quick scan of the area, searching for any possible foes that might try an unexpected attack on him or his mate. His now longer, lavender hair was drawn back as well, only his was at the base of his neck. Many loose strands framed his face, two determinedly dangled haphazardly in his eyes. (In other words, he looks like he did in the show! ^_^; Only, I guess a year younger!)

Kami stood as calmly as always, but his grip on his staff was tight. A warm smile spread across Jen's face as she stopped in front of the Guardian of Earth; Trunks swinging the door shut behind her. "Well, it certainly appears the training has greatly paid off, eh, young one?" the old Namek, greeted warmly.

"Yeah, it has! But I can see why no one else has been able to remain for the full year in there!" Jen confirmed.

"And your mate has been benefited as well, I see," Kami observed. 

Trunks grinned self-consciously, coming to stand beside and a little behind Jen. "Hai, hopefully it will be enough to destroy those tin cans!" the lavender haired Saiyan hybrid hesitated for a second; realizing what Kami had just said. "How do you know that we are mates now?"

"Easy, brat!" Startled, everyone turned towards the familiar voice, finding Vegeta leaning casually against a pillar with his arms crossed. "First of all," the Prince continued, ignoring their bewildered looks. Kami for having nearly forgotten that Vegeta was approaching, Jen and Trunks for not detecting his presence. "The Namek is the God of this damn planet, so unfortunately he sees and knows all. Second, that was the Saiyan Mating Hunt you two both tore off on the night before last." The Saiyan Prince studied the pair for a second, before continuing. "And a new Saiyan couple only mate for the first time when one (usually the male) goes into heat. You are old enough now that you should have just recently experienced your first musk. Am I right?" He grinned as his only answer was a fierce blush spreading across the couple's cheeks. 

"So unless, you have unbelievable self-control," Vegeta continued with a snort. "You definitely mated with the female brat; whether she was willing or not!" 

Trunks blanched in horror at the thought of doing such a thing. Unconsciously his tail revealed itself from it's hiding place under his coat; it's length securely wrapping around Jen's abdomen, overlapping her own. "I would never do anything like that!" he admonished, horrified.

Vegeta calmly raised an eyebrow. "Normally, no! But a male has no control when he goes into musk, especially for the first time. And that tail of yours is proof that you did go through it, because an adult Saiyan can only regenerate its tail while its in heat."

Jen looked down at the twin tails embracing her slim waist. "Does that mean that I'm pregnant then?" she asked quietly, unable to keep the fear and worry from her voice as she looked back up at her sensei. She could feel Trunks tense behind her. 

Vegeta shook his head. "No, a female can only be pregnant when she's in heat, which is usually when the male is. Females however don't go into heat for the first time until they are a little bit older. Probably next year for you," he said as calmly as though he was talking about the weather. Jen and Trunks couldn't help the sigh of relief they simultaneously released. Vegeta snorted once more. "Also those bite marks only half hidden on your necks were a good hint too."

Jen blinked and hesitantly raised her fingers to lay across the circular scar at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. She felt a wave of reassurance and love wash over her through the bond that she shared with Trunks. Recovered from her disappointed shock that Vegeta had discovered the Room of Spirit and Time, Jen dropped her hand and looked hard at her mentor and favorite DBZ character (aside from her mate, Trunks that is!). "So what are you doing here, Vegeta?" she asked a little more irritably than she meant to sound.

Vegeta scowled harshly, then reached into his armor vest, pulling out a familiar gold-chained necklace. Jen gasped, recognizing the only object she had from before her original adoption. "I found this on your dresser, brat. And when I couldn't locate your ki, I knew Kami was the only way to find you immediately. Plus he is probably the only one with some damn answers anyway!" The small, ornery Saiyan turned to the always stoic, anciently wrinkled Guardian of the Earth. "Well, how about it, Namek?! Why does a default Saiyan girl from another dimension, who didn't even realize that she's not human, possess the necklace given to the future Queen of the Saiyans?!" Vegeta snarled angrily in question. Jen and Trunks looked at him, then Kami in shock. 

Kami closed his eyes and sighed, before reopening them to look calmly at each of his three visitors. "You already know the basic anwer to that, Saiyan prince," he began, focusing back on Vegeta. "Your memory showed you the truth. Your father arranged for his most powerful Royal Guard, who was not Nappa, Daikon, to find a suitable mate and breed a mate for you."

"Wait a minute!" Jen interjected. "You're saying that I was specifically bred on purpose?"

"Only to be my father's mate?" Mirai Trunks snarled, instinctively furious at the thought that _his _mate could have been someone else's. He tightened his tail, pulling _his_ female Saiyan back into his arms; glaring a hateful warning at his father. At the moment, Trunks no longer saw him as the royal father, whom he had for his entire life idolized and longed to share a paternal bond with. No instead all the seemingly, threatened hybrid could see was a rival Saiyan male who wished to take his mate away from him! A furious growl rumbled up from deep in this throat. Jen turned her head and looked up at him in shock.

Vegeta too seemed mildly surprised to hear such a sound coming form his usually overly polite and docile, future son. He blinked, then returned the growl. "I am not going to steal your mate, brat, so calm down! I already have a harpy to deal with! The last thing I need is one that actually has a power level!" he growled warningly; understanding what Trunks was going through. Several moments passed before the stressed hybrid finally relaxed a bit again; but he still held Jen close and continued to glare at his father.

Jen blinked up at her possessive mate, then turned back to the patient Kami. "You were saying…" she prompted. Kami turned back to the youngest Saiyan of the group.

"Yes, you were bred for the sole purpose of being the future mate of young Prince Vegeta and enabling him to carry on the royal blood line. You would have been Queen of Vegeta-sei. However, your father, Daikon, fell in love with the princess of the Outcast Saiyans, Kobacha. The Outcasts were Saiyans born or acquired faults that set them apart from the rest 'normal' Saiyans. They were either banished to the wilderness of Vegeta-sei or they willing left to escape persecution. Anyway, when King Vegeta discovered that the purity of the royal bloodline was being threatened, he was furious and your parents were imprisoned and put on trial. Kobacha received a blast to her side, which if treated immediately would not have been fatal, however she was promptly sent to the farthest corner of the galaxy, where she would finally give birth to you and very soon after die. Daikon, your father, had his tail ripped out and was left to die of bond withdraw in the palace prisons. He finally died a few months before Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

Trunks tightened his embrace around Jen as he felt her begin to tremble. Sorrow, guilt, pain, regret, and the beginnings of rage came flooding to him through their bond.

"But how did she wind up in an alternate universe?!" Vegeta demanded, reminding the small group of the remaining mystery to Jen's past. He seemed unaffected by the story of his betrothed mate's parents, but who would expect anything else from the proud Saiyan Prince, who had been enslaved under Frieza's perverse brutality since he was five. Besides he apparently already knew the story. Jen looked up at Kami expectantly, feeling the tears welling up in the back of her eyes. The ancient Guardian continued with a sigh.

"Well, since this did not occur in this dimension, I can only make an educated guess at what occurred; but it would seem that, lightning can transport a person from this dimension and Jen's "Real World" dimension and vice versa. (A/N: Blood will be spilt, if someone reviews saying that my horse is in the DBZ dimension now! C ) During her flight, Kobacha's ship flew straight into an electrical storm, rather like Goku did on his way to Planet Namek. Her ship received a direct hit and the concussion would've knocked Kobacha unconscious if she wasn't already in hibernation. (A/N: Hibernation doesn't stop fetus development!) And the ship was transported to the dimension where you were born, little princess," Kami addressed the distressed girl. "Then obviously humans discovered and adopted you."

No one spoke as Kami concluded his tale. After several long moments, Jen looked up and asked an obvious, but still unexpected question to Earth's aged guardian. "Do I have a Saiyan name, then?" 

Kami smiled at the barely full grown young woman. "Hai, Tsaktua. Your parents named you while they were imprisoned together."

"Hmph! Tsaktua; One Not to be Denied," Vegeta mumbled, a peculiar scowl engraved on his features. 

Jen was beginning to feel trapped and light headed. This was all too much for her! She didn't want to stay here any longer! She needed time to think; or better yet not to think! The Saiyan female turned her head and looked up at her mate. "Come on! There is more important things to worry about in the future! So let's go!"

Trunks looked down at her startled; then feeling her tirade of emotions through their bond, he smiled reassuringly at first, then it swiftly transformed into an erringly familiar, vicious smirk. "Hai! It's payback time!"

To Be Continued….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Next Time: Welcome to the Future! Jen meets her true mother-in-law for the first time! And our Saiyan couple prepares for the greatest fight of their lives! (Or for Jen, her first battle! *gulps*)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: My apologies if there is too much OOCness! I try to keep these guys in character, but as most of you know its not always easy! If Jen is taking the news about her parents too coldly, its because she's like me; pretends to be unaffected by something terrible on the outside and distracts herself by throwing herself into her work, when she's depressed! Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **(I need something to cheer me up! Sorry, if I'm making all of you sad!) The next chapter will definitely be out soon! Hopefully by next weekend or the next! It will definitely not take anywhere near as long as this chapter did!

Well, its 2 am and I start my new job in 10 hours as a movie theatre concession stand worker! YAY! *rolls eyes* Of course, I get to start with the premier of Scooby Doo! *shrugs* Oh well! At least I get to watch movies for free now! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome to the Future

****

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ aside from a shit load of merchandise, including but not limited to - tapes, mangas, doujinshis, posters, action figures, sound tracks, basically whatever any other obsessed fan can scourge their money together for. So leave me alone!

****

Author's Notes: Hello all! Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update. There's really no reason. I just stopped caring for a while. Finally I said, screw it, there's no reason I should take this long! Writing's not that hard, so here you go! *raises right hand* I, now here by pledge to write one chapter every week!

As for this new 'No NC-17' policy of FFN, I say fuck them. There will continue to be lemons in this story. I haven't decided yet on whether I'll provide a link to my site or just go ahead and post them anyway, with a nice big fat warning for all the little kiddies, who aren't supposed to be reading over anything rated-R anyway! Sorry but I'm seriously pissed about this! In fact, if you also don't agree with this new policy, please go sign this:

http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html

There are already almost 22,000 signatures and the number grows by the minute! So go sign it! Thanks! 

****

By the way, whoever left this review both on FFN and MM:

****

Title: LOL  
**Comment/Review:**  
Hey,i red anythings possible,and the part of lightning transfering people to other dimensions.LOL.That means your piece of fuck horse,D-tee or whatever the hell his worthless name is,got transfered into DBZ!!LOL!I find that funny.Now go write that fic.No one cares about your life,your stupid horse,or this worthless poem.All we care about is that fic so go do something and write it!!!LOL.Bai.  
P.S.I'm Shinigami,and I'll see your horse in hell,which I'll be sure to torture.LOL

****

Here's my answer, incase you didn't get my reply review on MM - _Warning DO NOT read if you are sesitive to foul language!:_

Title: DBZ chick is PISSED!!!! Warning DO NOT read if you are sesitive to foul language!  
**Comment/Review:**  
FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING, COLD HEARTED MALICIOUS, COWARDLY SON OF A BITCH!!! I'll update when I fucking feel like it (or more to the point when I have time!)! I can't believe you actually left the same cruel, fucking review over here on Media Miner! It was bad enough that you left it on my dedication poem on FFN! You better hope that I never find out who you are, you coward! And don't worry, I'll see you in Hell first!

If this doesn't apply to you, I apologize for all of the bad language, but whoever wrote that pissed me off far more than FFN ever has. And if you are offended by that kind of language, don't read rated-R stories! Thank you! By the way, thank you very much to everyone else who has ever reviewed my work! They are what keeps authors, including me, continuing their stories! So thank you!

****

Chapter 15

The dark halls of the barely serviceable ruins of Capsule Corp. were quiet as Jen and Trunks slowly made their way down them. "Kassan, I'm home!" the son of Vegeta eagerly called through the empty corridors. He paused for a few seconds, but only silence greeted the retuning adolescent warrior and his equally young mate. The couple exchanged worried glances, then once more set off towards Bulma's lab. "Kassan?" Trunks tried again, only louder, repressing the horrible scenerios his too well experienced mind kept concocting.

"Trunks?" came the reply this time. Bulma's head suddenly popped out through the lab's door way. "Trunks, you're home! Wow! Look at you! What happened? You look older, not mention stronger! You look great. When did you get back? Just now? And who is this young lady?" the seemingly ageless woman exclaimed, coming to meet them on crutches and only pausing her barrage of questions, when she noticed her son's companion.

"What happened to your leg, Kassan?!" the demi-saiyan demanded, glaring at the large, white cast encasing his mother's left leg from below the knee and down.

Bulma scowled at her only child. "Now what kind of manners are those? I know I taught you better. Now introduce me to your friend here," she reprimanded, giving the younger female a playful smirk to show she was only teasing her all-too-serious son. Jen couldn't help, but grin back. She always had liked Bulma.

Of course, non of this escaped Trunks' eye, but the half-saiyan could only huff at his mother's carefree behavior. He was secretly pleased however to see her in such good spirits. She rarely allowed herself to be in such a state. He just wished that she didn't do it when he started worrying too much.

"Kassan, this is Jen. Jen, this is my mother," Trunks hastily introduced the two most important women in his life to each other. Then a little more hesitantly he added. "Jen is my mate, Kassan."

Bulma stopped, looking at the teenage girl standing next to her son with new eyes. It's amazing how your view of someone can change for better or worse with only a little information. It even appeared that they were standing closer to one another that before, though neither had moved. And now that she was actually studying her, Bulma couldn't help but automatically notice some very familiar attributes. Her sharp mind working over time, the blue-haired genius leaned her weight onto her left crutch and extend her right hand toward the spiked haired girl. "Pleasure to meet you, Jen. I've never seen a female Saiyan before."

Both Trunks and Jen froze, their eyes widening. Then Jen smirked and squeazed Bulma's hand gently, but strong enough for her to detect the far greater force being held back. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty rare." She allowed her tail to uncoil from under her jacket, where she had kept it incase the Androids attacked. Trunks did the same, leaving Bulma staring at it wide eyed in shock.

"Trunks! How did your tail grow back? And where did you come from Jen?" his mother demanded, watching as both teenagers tail twitched lightly behind their legs, the tips occasionally flicking out to brush the other, in what Bulma took to be an unconscious sign of affection.

A hot blush covered the young prince and princess' faces and they glanced each other shyly. Finally, Trunks coughed lightly and answered, "Um, lets just say I released a lot of stress. (A/N: Naughty, naughty! ^_^) As for where Jen came from, well, that's a long story…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night…

Trunks stared up at the sky deep in thought from his perch next a large hole in Capsule Corps curved roof. 'I should have been there for her. She shouldn't have been out there in the first place, but still I should have been here for her,' He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Those damn Androids…' he thought angrily.

Just then Jen poked her head up through the hole. She folded her arms on the ragged edge and rested her head to one side on them, gently smiling up at her worried mate. "So this is where you disappeared to. What are you doing out here?"

Trunks lowered his head and returned her smile, but she could tell it was strained. "Just thinking. Mentally preparing for the upcoming battle. Did Kassan go to bed?"

Jen nodded and levitated the rest of the way out of the hole, taking a seat next to her mate. "Yeah. I told her to get some rest. She was working in the lab all day with that bad leg."

The lavender haired demi-saiyan scowled and looked out across the dark landscape, the only light from the stars above and a few dim lights from the couple of the city's inhabitants who dared to risk the Androids' aim. "She's so stubborn, but that's what's kept us alive and how the time machine was built. There were so many times when I- when anybody would just give up, but she wouldn't. She kept pressing until she accomplished what she set out to do." Suddenly he smirked, his azure eyes brightening. "That's probably how I was born too. She wouldn't give up on my father."

Jen smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Trunks, I've been thinking. And I know this is a long shot and probably sounds absurd, but well… what if we can find a way to wish back you father, and maybe even Goku and Gohan too?"

Trunks turned and stared at his mate in disbelief. "What? How do you plan to do that? Piccolo and Kami are dead, the dragonballs are gone. And even if they were still active, no one can be revived after they've been dead for more than a year. It's already been almost 18 years now!"

Jen smirked. "I know all that. What I was thinking is that we get new dragonballs."

Trunks made a silly, blank face at her (think Mr. Satan). "Huh?"

Jen giggled at his expression. "New Namek. When the Namekians left, they settled on a new planet. All we have to do is find New Namek and persuade one of the Namekians to come to Earth and become its guardian. The Guardian can make new more powerful dragonballs, that can hopefully revive everyone whose been killed by those damn Androids. And if they can't, then at least the Earth will have a guardian again and will have dragonballs to repair all the environmental damage from the Androids. How does that sound?"

Trunks gave her another disbelieving look. "Where do you come up with these plans?"

The Saiyan princess from the real world chuckled and put her hand behind her head. "I told you I was obsessed with you guys back when I thought I was just a normal teenager. I always kinda thought that idea would work. So do you think it will?" she asked, looking at her mate expectantly.

He looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded his agreement. "As you said, it's a long shot and kind of absurd, but yeah I think it'll work. So how are we going to find New Namek?"

Jen's face fell. "I never thought about that." Trunks fell over anime style (A/N: I love it when they do that! ^_^) The two sat in silence for a while as they tried to sort out a plan. Finally they turned to each other, both looking desperately lost.

"Can you think of anything?" Trunks asked.

Jen shook her head; long, spiked bangs swishing slightly across her cobalt blue eyes. "No, I'm afraid not."

'Perhaps I can help you then?' a strange, yet somehow familiar voice suddenly interrupted. The couple instantly leaped to their feet, taking a fighting stance, guarding each other's back. When they saw no one, Jen called out. "Whose out there? Show yourself!"

'Whoa! Whoa! You two, calm down! First of all, if you will care to notice, I'm talking to you telepathically. I'm not even in the same dimension."

"Not in the same dimension… King Kai, is that you?" the female Saiyan asked.

'Ta da! The one and only.'

Trunks glanced over his shoulder at his now relaxed mate. "Who?" (King Kai falls over anime style.)

"King Kai. He's the ruler of this side of the universe. He trained Goku when he was first killed by Raditz."

'Well, its nice to see at least one of you knows me. Thank you, Jen.'

"You said you can help us, King Kai?" Jen asked, hopefully. "You know where New Namek is?"

'Yes, I do. I have the coordinates right here.'

Jen grinned and hugged Trunks, giving him a brief, but bruising kiss, which the demi-saiyan happily returned. "We're going to New Namek, Trunks! We're going to wish everyone back," she exclaimed as they pulled apart.

The smile on Trunks' face was the brightest the teenage girl had ever seen. "Yes, we are. I love you, Jen-chan," he told her, leaning down and giving her a much more slow and passionate kiss, then the one they'd shared a moment before.

'Achem… Excuse me, but the coordinates? Hello? Are you two listening? Hello? _Hello?! HELLO?!_' King Kai yelled, failing to gain the couple's attention.

To Be Continued….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Next Time: The battle for the future begins!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	17. Chapter 16: Reeeeaaaaddddddyyyyy? FIGHT!

****

Author's Notes: Yay! I kept my promise and got this out in a week (well, technically it's a day late, but since the notice didn't go until last Wednesday, I'm saying that it's on time! P), despite having to work _EVERY, SINGLE _shift at the movie theatre this weekend! *growls* Yeah, actually I stayed home from school today, because I was so exhausted! Gawd, it was so nice to sleep until 11 am (even if I had to get up, get ready for school anyway, then argue and cry to my mother to let me stay home! *pats herself on the back for her acting skills*)

No, seriously! I was dead on my feet when I left the Salt & Butter Mines last night and what do I come home to - the discovery that my no-longer quite so young kitten had torn up the bottom of one of my (many) DBZ posters! X I swear I was ready to kill her! Luckily it was my least favorite one (a good thing, because she's already torn up two of my very favorite posters before; ones that I had to get off of Ebay; and if she'd damaged another one of my favorites, I believe I truly would have hurt her.) 

ANYWAY, hi! *waves to reviewers* I'm sorry I just had to rant about that!. Now, I'm starting this new tradition (which of course, other authors have done before) and I would like to personally thank each of my reviewers! 

****

**Mad Stickwoman 523**: Yeah, I know I took _way _too long to update! But I'm not from now on! Thanks for all your support! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope that you like this one even more!

****

**juliemoonstar** - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! 

****

ladymars - Looky, I made my goal! Heero, leave her alone! ^_^ 

****

**anonymous celebrity** - Oh god, if _you_'re like this in college, what am I going to be like?! *looks terrified* And yeah, this is definitely going to be a "frickin' saga"! ^_^ *looks even more frightened* 

****

**cyzay** - Glad you liked it! Thankies! And I'm glad you figured out how to work the HTML tags!

****

Kae Kae - *hides* Oh, you're going to kill me after you read the ending for this chapter! But see, I kept my promise!

****

Chapter 16

"So where do we find those damn things anyway?" Jen hollered over the roar of the air rushing past her.

Ten feet away, Trunks didn't bother to lift his azure eyes from his careful scan of the scarred and crater pocked landscape beneath him. "Usually you just fly around for a bit and eventually when you see an explosion, you know you've found the Androids. It doesn't always work, but that's how most of the battles started," the young prince answered with a shrug. 

Jen sighed in frustration and returned to her watch as well. They'd been out patrolling for several hours now and had already circled the globe once. The delay was starting to wear on the girl's nerves. Despite all the training and even being able to reach Super Saiyan, she had never been in an actual battle before; something she reminded herself of often, whenever her confidence started to grow too high. It also made her realize that because of her limited experience, Trunks would have to take the blunt of the Androids' attacks. Her tail tightened around her waist at the thought of any harm befalling her mate.

Suddenly a hand slipped into hers and Jen looked up startled, into the loving eyes of her soul mate. "Trunks," she whispered.

The demi-Saiyan smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. That year of training in the Room of Spirit and Time helped immensely! For the both of us. We should be able to handle those tin cans."

Jen returned his smile and opened her mouth to say something, but instead it turned into a scream of pain as a ki ball slammed into her from underneath. She began to fall, but managed to stop herself before she lost more than fifty feet of altitude. 

"Jen!" Trunks yelled from above her. "Are you alright?"

The female Saiyan winced lightly as she touched her right side, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay!" Her Prussian blue eyes darted downwards as sadistic chuckling rose to meet her ears. There hovering a little to the left and about one hundred feet lower was Juunana-gou. Quickly, Jen spun and looked up towards Trunks, but, as she feared, found him turned around and face to face with the other half of the Android twins, Juuhachi-gou. Both Androids were wearing identical, maliciously amused smirks, which didn't quite reach their icy, expressionless eyes. Slowly, Jen turned back to face Juunana. 'Well, this is it,' she thought, repressing the instinctive urge to swallow and moisten her dry throat.

"Well, well, so the little punk has decide to attempt to spawn, eh? And my, isn't his little girlfriend a tough one too; being able to take a little, surprise attack from below and all. Makes me wonder if she can handle anything I could offer…." the male Android stated, slowly rising until he was level with Jen and then began circling the adolescent female Saiyan, like a hungry lion would eye a chunk of fresh meat. It sent chills up the girl's spine.

Jen's whole body tensed at the threat, her fists tightening at her sides and a low growl rumbled up from her throat. "Bastard!" she hissed, then without waiting any longer, launched herself at Juunana-gou, transforming into Super Saiyan as she did so.

The dark haired Android was unfazed by her flurry of punches and kicks; not even bothering to defend himself, just letting the attacks connect. Finally, he seemed to grow bored of this and caught Jen's fist, yanking the girl forward and driving his knee into her abdomen, knocking all the air from her lungs. He then raised his other fist and knocked the stunned girl towards the ground. Stopping herself again, Jen glanced towards Trunks and saw that he also had begun his fight against Juuhachi; luckily her more experienced mate was fairing much better than she was. Jolting her attention back to her own opponent, the female Saiyan powered up more and shot back at the Android.

She slammed her fist into his stomach, then whipped around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the artificial human's back, knocking him off balance. With a growl, Juunana-gou turned back around and grabbed Jen by the ankle, then began spinning like a insanely fast top. Suddenly, he released the poor, horribly dizzy girl to send her flying to collide with Trunks, who was in the process of defending himself against Juuhachi-gou. 

Righting himself and helping to support his dazed mate, Trunks glared at the Android pair, who by now had moved to hover next to each other. He looked down with concerned, aquamarine eyes as Jen shook her head as if to clear it and pushed away from him a little to fly on her own, glaring fiercely through her blond bangs at the terror twins.

"Are you alright, Jen?" Trunks asked gently.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, then after a second added telepathically, 'I just need to get in the rhythm of battle that's all."

Meanwhile, Juunana and Juuhachi continued to smirk at them. "Darn," the male Android pouted, "and here I was hoping for a challenging opponent. It seems though that I've got the short end of the stick." He turned to his fair haired twin. "Would you mind swapping for a little while, sis? I'm not having any fun. She's even more boring than the punk himself," he pleaded.

Juuhachi rolled her eyes. "You are so childish, Juunana, I swear! And NO, I won't switch. I've sat on the sidelines too many times, while you've had fun before. Now its my turn."

"Bitch!" her black haired brother grumbled under his breath. Immediately, he was seized by the front of his shirt, his very angry twin sister in his face looking like she was ready to destroy him herself.

"What did you just call me?!" she demanded; to her credit, there was actually a hint of fear in Juunana-gou's eyes.

Meanwhile, Jen and Trunks sweat dropped as their opponents began to argue with themselves. "Ah… Are they always like this?" Jen asked, somehow she couldn't recall the Android pair arguing quite this badly in the series.

Trunks sighed and nodded. "Yeah, occasionally."

The female Super Saiyan glanced at her mate out of the corner of her eye. "Shouldn't we maybe attack them while their guards down? We can't stay Super Saiyans forever you know, and I think we need the advantage," she reminded him, recalling her not very successful earlier attacks against Juunana.

The demi-Saiyan nodded solemnly in agreement. "Fine. Juunana-gou - together - full power - on three," he instructed, a dark scowl crossing his face. Then he began the count, "…One…" 

He crouched down and pulled his arms back, keeping his hands close to his sides and spreading his fingers apart; beside him, Jen pressed the heels of her palms together and splayed her own fingers out until her hands formed the shape of a spider…

"…two…"

Balls of light began to radiate in his palms and on her finger tips…

"THREE!" 

Trunks thrust his hands together and released the powerful attack his father had designed, which burst forth with shocking magnitude. The great wave of power was immediately joined by Jen's spiral beam, which encircled his attack, then managed to pull ahead of it. She pulled her middle fingers in towards each other, than quickly pushed them back apart, creating tight slashing arcs in her beam to lead the attack.

The Androids, at last distracted from their own bickering by Trunks shout, glanced at their other opponents just in time to notice the attack before it struck. Juuhachi-gou tried to hurl herself to the side, but the attack hit Juunana-gou head on. The horrible, blood curdling scream never escaped the male Android's throat as his body was sliced apart by the pincers of Jen's Black Widow Bite and then immediately disintegrated by the Final Flash released by Trunks. Juuhachi screamed for him though.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! JUUNANA!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Exhausted, Jen wearily lifted her head, continuing to pant as she tried to recover from the exertion of using nearly all her strength to launch that attack. Just as her head raised, Juuhachi-gou, tears streaming down her battered face, broken and sparking wires dangling from the hole that had once been her left arm, burst through the cloud of smoke and debris. That was last thing Jen remembered as the distraught Android's fist connected with her temple. 

To Be Continued….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Next Time: Wouldn't you like to know…. *chuckles evilly*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

If you would like to be on my mailing list, then just say so in your review or email me directly at dbzchickstwh@hotmail.com! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 17: The Threat Is Over

Trunks watched in horror as Jen fell unconscious, black spikes dancing erratically in her rapid descent to the rocky, unforgiving ground far below. "Jen!" he cried in horror, but before the demi Super Saiyan could go after his injured mate, the battered Juuhachi-gou slammed her only remaining fist into his stomach; the momentum from her charge effectively assisting to drive all the air from Trunks' lungs. Not giving the doubled over prince time to recuperate, the Android spun and delivered a harsh round house kick to his head, making the young male see stars.

Thus began Juuhachi's all out assault, the pain and unexpected overwhelming sorrow for the loss of her twin making her attacks desperate and powerful. 'What'd ya know! The tin can has feelings,' this timeline's sole remaining hope thought vaguely, as he was punched across the face, kneed in the ribs, fracturing two; then suddenly Juuhachi-gou's was wrapped around his throat in a strangle hold!

"Die, you bastard!" the severely damaged, blond Android whispered menacingly into his ear. Though Trunks couldn't see her, tears streamed in rivulets down Juuhachi' cheeks, her icy eyes full of passionate hatred for her brother's killer and their longtime rival. "I should have finished you off years ago, instead of listening to my brother and just settling for your mentor's life." She sneered as Trunks' hands came up to weakly pull at the arm pressed firmly against his windpipe. His legs kicked, vainly attempting to land an effective blow to the petite woman, but found he was no longer strong enough himself to do so.

"Well, you don't have to worry about following you baka twin's advice ever again, now do you, bitch?" Trunks gasped, letting his tail unravel from its protected position around his waist, to encircle Juuhachi's and try and pull her away.

"You son of a bitch! Once I'm through with you, I'll make sure that your little bitch's dead, and if she's not, I'll see to it that she and your stupid, whore mother beg for their deaths," the once human Cyborg promised.

Trunks' aquamarine eyes widened in horror, knowing all too well that the very pissed Android would carry out her threat with pleasure. He struggled harder, desperately trying to raise his power level and pull the suffocating arm away; but alas, the lack of oxygen and the exertion of delivering a full-powered Final Flash not two minutes earlier had taken its toll.

Black dots began to swim across his vision; the ugly, barren, battle scarred landscape appearing that much worse. 'Jen...,' the demi-Saiyan called weakly to his mate through their bond as his lavender hair fell into his azure eyes and his oxygen starved brain began to shut down. A lavender tinted-dark brown tail fell limp behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The deafening scream of pain in his sensitive, yet dulled, ears and the tremendous explosion at his back jolted Trunks conscious once more. Juuhachi-gou's arm released its strangle hold and fell away to be forever lost among the boulder and sand. Immediately, the prince doubled over, hacking and gasping for breath, hands coming up to gently clutch his bruised throat.

Squinting his eyes open painfully, Trunks saw something that made his heart stop. "Jen?..." he whispered, staring at the beautifully, furious figure of his mate. Her brilliant, yellow-blonde upswept hair danced in the backlash of wind from her blast; as she glared up with azure eyes through slender, smoking fingers at the descending ashes that was once the undefeatable nightmare of his world.

"Jen..." Trunks whispered again a bit louder, before finally excitedly calling out to her.

His Super Saiyan mate (the first female Super Saiyan) finally lowered her hand and smiled with relief at him. "Trunks..." she managed to tiredly call back, before exhaustion over took her. Her upswept blonde hair, fell back to it's normal, beautiful black as suddenly all her energy deserted her and Jen began to fall to the ground.

"JEN!!!" her lavender-haired mate exclaimed; using his slowly replenishing energy to catch her before the girl hit the ground. "Jen? Are you all right? Speak to me!" he called to her as he cradled her in his arm.

"ssshhhh, Trunks-chan... I'm fine... just a bit tired..." she mumbled exhausted, slowly raising her loving gaze to meet his.

"You did good, Jen-chan!" he quietly praised her, for which she scoffed at him.

"Did good? Where'd you learn to talk? West Virginia, USA?"

Trunks chuckled at himself. "Maybe. Oh, Jen-chan; I'm just glad you're safe." he suddenly announced, gently squeezing her to his broad chest.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." she reassured him once more. "Nothing that a bubble bath, a couple of asprin and a good night's rest won't fix." she tiredly smirked, her eyes drooping close once more as she drifted off to sleep, safe in her beloved's arms.

The demi-Saiyan, former sole protector of this world, smiled lovingly down at her bruised, scraped and dirty face. "Sleep well, my Jen-chan... I'll always be here to protect you..." he quietly promised to her forehead as he bent to gently kiss it.

"Even beyond til death do us part," he finished, looking up at the brilliantly hued evening sky to the first of the faint stars struggling to make an apperance. Somewhere out there lay New Namek and the hopes of some day bringing the former Z Warriors back to life. Some day...

**THE END**


	19. AN: 143 Reviews from Original Post

****

Author's Notes: *flicks FFN off* I hate this fucking site sometimes I swear! Anyway, this is all 143 reviews left for the original posting of Anything's Possible! *GLOMPS her reviewers* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never thought I'd get this many reviews! Thank you all so much! I'll never, ever forget your kindness and support! Thank you all SOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOO much!! *glomps again* 

***********************************************************************

JoSav 2002-10-02 1 Signed Hey,this is a very nicely written prologue.Great start. I was looking for some multi part NC17 stuff. Mine are to be taken down too.*sniffles*  
  
Anywho, I'll read more asap. 

to good to be true 2002-09-22 15 Anonymous

what took u so long that story is so good. i hope u update soon. dont wait a whole year again 

anonymous celebrity 2002-08-11 15 Signed 

you know, I just realized that I *never* read chapter 15... I'm so bad with this reviewing thing! Great chapter, though... I understand the situation! I really liked some of the plot twists (there could have been a *rape* situation?! Oh no!) And everyone was in character, as far as I could tell. ^.^ Yippie!  
  
ANASTASIA: *all shiny-eyed* Maybe I'm a Saiyan, too... abandoned in this dimension by my dying mother...  
  
What the hell are you talking about? There's no way... You have pink hair and blue eyes.  
  
ANASTASIA: fine... I'm a *really* mutated Saiyan... And outcast to the Outcasts... *Queen* of my own tribe...  
  
Where's your tail, then?  
  
ANASTASIA: Dream crusher. *sulks in a corner*  
QUATREKITTY: meow! *starts running around like crazy* (what's wrong with him?!)  
Q-CHAN: I really liked this chapter. Who would have thought that Vegeta and Jen were *meant* to be together?  
ANASTASIA: JEN'S MEANT TO BE WITH TRUNKS, DAMMIT! *more sulking*  
Q-CHAN: Meant as in planned. Of course Jen and Trunks should be together...  
QUATREKITTY: meow! ...what's "in heat"? I wanna be in heat!! Can I be in heat? pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE???  
  
-_-() looks like Quatre Kitty and I need to have a LONG talk... until next time.  
  
(and next time should be soon, r i g h t?) 

ladymars 2002-07-26 15 Signed 

Yugi: HII!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in charge of this because the lady isn't exactly pleasant right now and has vacated the area.  
Jeff: And I'm here to make sure he doesn't mess up again.  
Yugi: It was an accident! She's not going to take it personally.  
Jeff: How do you know? I would take "Misbehave again and DIE" personally.  
Y: Are you trying to depress me?  
J: No, but...nevermind.  
Y: AHYWHOO...It has been a while sine a review was left, so one is in order. It's really good so far and I can't wait for the next chapter. Keep going because I'm REALLY curious.  
J: You're also a chatter box.   
Y: So? * jeff shakes his head. * It's not bad for having writer's block for so long either. :) * A paper airplane hits him in the back of the head. * OWW! * Jeff picks it up. *  
J: The lady says, "You still owe me reviews for..." THAT'S NOT NICE! * He suddenly blances. * OK! OK! Sheesh..Somebody's tempermental... She understands you've been busy and would appricieate it if you'd get around to it sometime. I'm just hoping to LIVE that long... 

abby 2002-07-21 15 Anonymous

IN CHARACTER, SISTA!!!! don't worry about it, veg head is so well written, GOOD JOB!!!! i like your story, i'm sticking with it, so keep going! 

BC (Billyone1739@aol.com) 2002-06-17 15 Anonymous

Dear DBZ chick,  
  
  
I love the DBZ story Anything's Possible. I can't wait for the next part of it to be put up. I love it!  
  
  
  
  
Your #1 fan,  
BC 

RazzleDazzleFaery 2002-06-16 15 Anonymous

The coolest story I've read in a while(believe me, I read a lot). I guess I'm just addicted to Trunks being with OC's. Oh well, either way, rock on, and keep on writing. I especially like how Jen first transformed into SSJ mode, too;)... that was a nice twist. 

RazzleDazzleFaery 2002-06-16 15 Anonymous

The coolest story I've read in a while(believe me, I read a lot). I guess I'm just addicted to Trunks being with OC's. Oh well, either way, rock on, and keep on writing. I especially like how Jen first transformed into SSJ mode, too;)... that was a nice twist. 

moonsaiyanprincess 2002-06-14 15 Signed 

This was great! Jen's name if the t's are silent, then would her name be Sakuya? Oh ignore me, I'm having trouble with pronounciation. *hits side of head* UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

n/a 2002-06-08 1 Anonymous

Time to update!

evil-lemon-tigerness 2002-06-01 14 Signed PLEASE write more please you r great with the lemon and everything else .  
.  
.  
PLEASE write more 

gundam200x 2002-05-22 14 Anonymous

YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS!!!! 

Sayianseeker2@yahoo.com 2002-03-30 14 Signed 

Another great chapter.The Lemon was great for youre first time. I would think that you have done many. I cant wait for the nesxt chapter. I gotta go bye.

MiraiXenia18 2002-03-29 14 Signed 

This is really good! I love fics were a fan gets put into the DBZ World. Don't worry, you're GREAT with lemons. ^_^ 

Saga Genesis (queenoffrench@hotmail.com) 2002-03-24 14 Anonymous

So i can't be bothered signing in, who cares? Yeah it's me, ChEeZe, but i don't like that name no more, so i changed it. I might end up changing my email...NAH! Only speacial peops an get it. Since you have such a...uh...lustul fic, i gave ya mine! This is really going good, and you better damn well be proud of how good this chappie was, cause if not, you need help. You just HAVE to write more. HAVE TO!!!

Angela Giovanni (Sephiroths_Princess_Angela@hotmail.com) 2002-03-21 14 Anonymous

Bah!!!! Where's the rest?!?!?!?!? Wite more write more!!!!! please!!!!!! ^.^ email me to let me know when you update please! 

linainverse2005 2002-03-16 14 Signed 

ooooh, kewl! one of the best written lemon's i've ever read. things are going to get real intersting soon, methinks. write more soon plz!! 

veggies lil sis k-chan 2002-03-13 14 Anonymous

great chapter continue! 

anonymous celebrity 2002-03-13 14 Signed 

ANASTASIA: *jumping up and down, chanting excitedly* Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!  
Q-CHAN: Come on, it wasn't that big of a deal...  
ANASTASIA: You're just not interested because it wasn't you and Trowa for a change! =P  
Q-CHAN: *blush* That's not true. I don't pay attention to those, either.  
ANASTASIA: YES YOU DO!  
Q-CHAN: I do NOT!  
ANASTASIA: DO TOO!  
Q-CHAN: I *DON'T*!  
  
ahem, you two, the task at hand...  
  
ANASTASIA: Oh, yeah. Nice lemon. ^_^  
Q-CHAN: I thought the thing with Vegeta and Jen being betrothed was an interesting twist.  
ANASTASIA: You like that part better because you didn't read the lemon.   
Q-CHAN: WILL YOU GET OFF THAT!!  
ANASTASIA: Well, I "got off" on the lemon...  
Q-CHAN: I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anastasia, that's quite enough!  
  
ANASTASIA: hehehehehe...  
  
*sigh* Anyway, I enjoyed the chapter, but, since I saw most of it coming due to your massive spoilers, I let the muses review instead. Big mistake, huh? -_-;; 

ZZMAGE (ZZMAGE@AOL.COM) 2002-03-12 14 Anonymous

Thanks for the update i had allmost forgoten about this story so thanks. nice to you keeping up the good work.  
--ZZMAGE 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2002-03-10 14 Anonymous

Mmmm... lemony fresh. Okay, honestly, kinda skimmed the lemon part (no offense... but... well, not in the mood for lemon today). Trunks has a tail! Yay! And I wonder who will be waiting for them... **cough**Vegeta**cough** 

Mad Stickwoman 523 (too lazy to log in) 2002-03-10 14 Anonymous

Like I might have said before, I LOVE THIS FIC!!! ^_^ 

moonsaiyanprincess 2002-03-10 14 Signed 

This is your first?.......No way! You liar, this is a lemon by an expert! did you practice. I'm still drooling and staring at the page. I haven't read a good good 'shooting stars' lemon in so long! I love you! *kisses author* I hope you don't think I'm a freak or something, but I loved how you made the lemon aswell as the rest of the story, suspensful and simply delicious! 

BC (Billyone1739@aol.com) 2002-03-10 14 Anonymous

I love the DBZ story Anything's Possible. I can't wait for the next part of it. I love it! The lemon is the best I have read!!!!  
Your #1 Fan,  
BC 

moonsaiyanprincess 2002-02-26 13 Signed Lemon.....Yay! I can't wait. I wonder how Jen got that necklace! Keep going! 

BC (Billyone1739@ aol.com) 2002-02-26 13 Anonymous I love the DBZ story Anything's Possible. I can't wait for the next part of it.  
I love it! Your #1 Fan,  
BC 

cyzay (zylia@lycos.com) 2002-02-25 13 Anonymous

oh now this is definately damn intresting. im totallly sucked into your story. i cant wait till you can find the time to be unbusy and add more to this story!! totally email me when you get more up!   
zylia@lycos.com

Karen 2002-02-25 13 Anonymous

Dun Dun DUN!! Dude! Like the Saiyan Mating Hunt. =) Nice touch. And I can't wait to find out what the hell is going on with this Jen & Vegeta thing! Or should I say Tsaktua? DON'T WAIT SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Or else I will personally tear you limb from limb! (sorry... Wizard of Oz quote... been working on that play too long... *cough* anyways...) Good job! 

Lady Lila 2002-02-23 13 Signed 

woah!! cool attack and whats this? 'QUEEN... of the saiyan? 

ChEeZe (snowboardingcheeze@dbzmail.com) 2002-02-22 13 Anonymous

obviously, i cant be bothered signing in. I LOVE this story, so wright more! I read one chapter, then my computer stuffed up, and wouldn't let me come to fanfiction.net, or any other good sites! Friggn computer...anyhoo wright more!  
ILC (I Like Cheese) (c) Snowboardingcheeze industries

juliemoonstar 2002-02-22 13 Signed 

great. update soon. k. ja'ne. 

Dragon Lady 2002-02-20 13 Signed 

Oh, I love your fic. I read all the way to chapter 13 without stopping, couldn't put it down! Can't wait to see the next chapter! 

W-chan 2002-02-19 1 Signed 

Cool fic! Yeah!!! 

BC (Billyone1739@aol.com) 2002-02-18 13 Anonymous

I love the DBZ story Anything's Possible. I can't wait for the next part of it.  
  
Your #1 Fan,  
BC 

abby 2002-02-18 13 Anonymous

pretty cool, pretty cool. this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but what was great about it was that it linked you to really wanting to read the next one! good chappie! 

Kammy 2002-02-17 7 Signed 

Dam message cut off. EMAIL ME WITH NEW CHAPTER PLEASE!!! 

Kammy 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

BAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I read all the way up to chp. 12... and you tell me the lemon is in the NEXT CHAPTER!!! *makes a sour face* Uh... but thats not the only reason I wanted to read the fic.. . 

stewy 2002-02-17 13 Anonymous

wwwwhoooooooooooooooooo this is grat news this is awsom i cnt ehat to find out about jenys past and the " lemon" this is so good you dont know how much i whanted you to right PPPPPLEEESSSSSSSSS right more sone im alredy so exited Yipppp there tjis is goub to be grate ! 

ladymars 2002-02-17 13 Signed SWEET! I can't wait for the next chapter...And you need MORE SLEEP! 

To Good To Be Ture 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

that was ssssssoo good write more and soon 

Heather 2002-02-17 13 Anonymous

oh pls oh pls don't make this ia v/j fic. he's married and think of what it would do to trunks. he obviously loves her. write more soon. 

Invader Setsuna 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

grrrrr...you just HAD to leave it off there!! Ya know, if I wasn't an author, I would demand that you get the next chapter up within two days, but I know that writing a good chapter could take days, and I DEFINITLY want a good chapter!! ^.^ So just try to get it out soon.  
Invader_Setsuna signing out.  
::transmission ended:: 

Mad Stickwoman 523 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

I really do love this fic!!!!! 

Lilac Moon 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

I love your story! Can't wait till the next chapter, update soon! 

trunksgrl06 2002-02-17 13 Signed 

hey dbz chick! I just spent the last hour reading your story...and man was it worth it! I really like the plot twist with Jen being the *supposed* mate of Vegeta. Ooooo the possiblities are endless...and now that Vegeta and Jen are both mated (Jen is sorta...) this is gonna get interesting.. The only bad thing is that I spent all my time readin ur story and now I still have my writers block for a chappy of my story (faltered Destiny) grrrrr... *pulls hair out* iz so stressful...specially when I'm almost done with this chapter...*laughs nervously* sorry I got a little off track. You have a great story going here and you have a lot of reviews too! I commend you on this story, pleez keep writing! Ooohh lookie i'm reviewer number 101! Yeah! Well congrats on ur story..continue pleez!  
  
Trunksgrl06

moonsaiyanprincess 2002-02-16 12 Signed 

Don't stop there. Keep going! Please. *sticks out lower lip* 

D7 Peacemaker 2002-02-16 1 Anonymous

Really good. Please make it at VegetaJen fic. I don't know why, but i live Vegeta and OC Fics. 

Gohans Gal(too lazy to log in) (gohansgal@hotmail.com) 2002-02-10 12 Anonymous

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! How could you do that poor lil ol' me!!!!!! So short, so very, very short, but good none-the-less!...!!...!!! 

April (Aprilise@aol.com) 2002-02-07 12 Anonymous

very very cool story. Please continue it. 

luie Bean 2002-02-06 12 Anonymous

this is grati short but good. this had beter not be the end or ill br crasy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 

anonymous celebrity 2002-02-02 12 Signed 

Oh? Is that last line the twist that you meant? It certainly is interesting and unexpected (definitely a "WHO?!?! Vegeta's WHAT?!?!?! Queen of the Sayins HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" kind of reaction). Anyways, I'm looking to see how you explain that to all of us, DBZ chick. I think you owe us. 

DeathStorm 2002-02-02 12 Anonymous

Damn. Lets just say you've got my attention! 

ladymars 2002-02-01 12 Signed WHOLY SHIT! 

juliemoonstar 2002-02-01 12 Signed 

great chapter. update soon. k. ja'ne. 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2002-01-31 12 Anonymous

AHHH!!!!!! I can't believe you did that to me! Betrothed... AHH!!! You did this on purpose, didn't you? Left it with a major major MAJOR cliffhanger and now I have to wait, right? Get your rear in gear and WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 

linainverse2005 2002-01-31 12 Signed 

BETHROTHED MATE OF VEGITA??? but... but... but... she's with trunks now, right? *spinns around dizzily* write next chapter soon, i so confused... 

ZZmage (ZZmage@aol.com) 2002-01-31 12 Anonymous

you Are good. i love it.and you remembered the ROSAT. how ever hurry it up and post the next chapter or a little girl will pay you a visit.  
Can we Say CHIBI-MOON 

luie bean 2002-01-24 1 Anonymous

ok i rillllly like this story but im ging nuts in the whats pless right more!!!!!!  
yay I have to find out whats hapinin whith there relation ship ( what do the do when they are in the time chamber!!! *_~) ko then by 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2002-01-20 11 Anonymous

AHHH!! Room of Time and Spirit! Hurrray. They're gonna be in there... all alone... nobody to interrupt them... hmmmm... are we finally getting to the lemon? Hurray your @$$ up and write so I can see what happens!!! 

Ashley (anseli@cfl.rr.com) 2002-01-20 11 Anonymous

This is a kewl story keep it up because i want more email when you get the next chapter done

linainverse2005 2002-01-15 11 Signed 

hiya! kewl ficcy... please post the next chapter soon? but they can't kill 18 in the normal timeline, cause then she wouldn't marry krillin and marron would never be born! and.... and.. and.. o well. it's just marron. she's a whore anyway. AWAY WITH 18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ibrahim (Ibrahim_Mendez@Hotmail.com) 2002-01-14 2 Anonymous

It's gettin' real real good 

Ibrahim (Ibrahim_Mendez@Hotmail.com) 2002-01-14 1 Anonymous

It's good 

heather (celestra79@aol.com) 2002-01-14 11 Anonymous

i just read the first 19 chapters of your story... its great,i love the story... i cant wait for u to update it.... can u add me to your ml. so i can know when to come back and read some more.... thanks! 

anonymous celebrity 2002-01-13 11 Signed 

LEGOLAS *IS* THE HOTTEST THING ON TWO LEGS!!!!! *ahem* And I knew nothing of the rating before your birthday (I was wondering what that popup was... hehehe j/k) Anyways, pretty good chapter, even if it is just a concoction of a plan. *major envy... 79 reviews* Keep working, because I'm waiting for that lemon, girl! (you ruined me as badly as I've ruined you! _ 

DigiZ (braindamage9000@hotmail.com) 2002-01-13 11 Anonymous

Wow! Great cliffhanger! The plot DOES thicken! I smell @ least 25+ more chapters are needed to complete this saga, so you have your stuff cut out for you! But keep on goin!!! Cause this is A+ work!!   
  
(however you should join some self-help group for hopelessly addicted DBZ fans) 

Saiyan Mia 2002-01-13 11 Signed 

This is a great fic I can't wait to read the next chapter... I hope its soon my e-mail address is aussielover_12@yahoo.com can you e-mail me when you are planning to put the next chap. up. ^_^ 

veggies lil sis k-chan (2lazy2signin) (veggies_little_sis_k_chan@hotmail.com) 2002-01-13 11 Anonymous

really good! So continue SOON!! Onegai? I wanna see if Kami agrees! (YUMMY SUGAR!)~Ja 

juliemoonstar 2002-01-13 11 Signed 

great chapter. update soon. k. ja'ne. 

stewy (Im a gurl (LuieBean @AOL.com) 2002-01-13 11 Anonymous

thanks this is grat whats going on whith there hormons thow im so exited + i whant to see if somthing hapens in the time chamber maby some little kid coming out whith them. OK ok i know get my mind out of the guter but EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i hwant to know what hapens 

Alexial the Saiyan 2002-01-13 11 Signed 

The is excellent! yes, you have my interest. This is a really cool story! please hurrry up and post the next chapter!! *^_^* 

Vindali 2002-01-13 11 Signed 

Lemon! Lemon! They're gonna be in the Room of Spirit and Time for a whole year! Lemon! Lemon! Can you tell yet I want a lemon^_- *taps chin* And can kami lie? Never really thought about it before. *shrugs* Well like Jen said he can just avoid tellin em^_^ 

Aeryn-Kit (Rhea-Kit@bolt.com) 2002-01-07 10 Anonymous

Wow, Thats really good. I never thought that the idea would work (Earth girl going to the anime world) and you're very talented for making it so interesting. You better write more or i'll...abduct your kitty! (insane laughter)  
-Ahem, besides that, could you put me on your mailing list? 

Me 2002-01-04 10 Anonymous

Write more soon, or ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mad Stickwoman 523 2001-12-29 10 Signed 

MORE!!!!! MORE SEX,MORE VIOLENCE, MORE CHAPTERS  
MORE OF ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN FIT IN THIS FIC!!!!!!!!MORE!!!!!!!!!SOOON!!!!!  
THANX :-)

D7 Peacemaker 2001-12-23 10 Signed 

HEY!!! When are you going to continue your story. 

Rose Kitty 2001-12-17 10 Signed 

Love it,love it,love it!!! I wish I was in Jen's place,LOL..training with Vegeta,hanging out with TRUNKS (^___^)..me want too! =P I wanna be on your mailing list...email me garfield8me@hotmail.com okie? Later till your next chapter! ^_^ 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2001-12-16 10 Anonymous

DAMN YOU SAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!! Stupid cliffhanger... GRRRRRR!!! Hurry up and write that other chapter. You better believe I'm gonna be on you back until you do! 

Leaf Zelindor 2001-12-16 10 Signed 

AH! okay hehe this is good, sure let me know when you update, my email should be on this. 

liz 2001-12-16 10 Anonymous

You have a great story. I hope you keep updating. 

juliemoonstar (juliesky_160@yahoo.com) 2001-12-16 10 Anonymous

great chapter. put the next one up soon. k. ja'ne.

DigiZ 2001-12-16 9 Signed 

wowowowow this is great, nice romance between trunks and jen, so it doesn't mess up the timeline, but make sure to keep this a saga/light lemon so it is balanced! Sosoru 2001-12-16 10 Signed LOL, I can't believe I like this fic...but I do. More! More! 

Pan2001 (lauren_dunlop@hotmail.com) 2001-12-16 10 Anonymous

LOVE IT! Please hurry up and write MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
Thankyou! 

luie bean (LuieBean@AOL.com) 2001-12-08 9 Anonymous

hi this is grate. This might sound stupid but i rilly like the fact that you gave Jen a Tail ( i love thos). PLES right more !!!! im so happy this came out Ive been whating for a week theis is grate by.

anonymous celebrity 2001-12-05 9 Signed 

Yeah, you're right, you had ample room for lemon in this chapter. ^_^ But that's okay... it's coming (I know when!), and I'm willing to wait. Yeah, you heard me, I'M WAITING ON A LEMON! (what's wrong with me) Anyway, keep going, and maybe I'll get the initiative to do the same myself. ^_^ 

To Good To Be Ture 2001-12-03 9 Signed yea it was good e-mail when u get your next Chapter (bluedice63@aol.com) 

Lena (mavshorty01@hotmail.com) 2001-12-03 9 Anonymous

I liked it. you did a good job with your first type of Kissing/make out scene. keep up the good work. oh and thanks for letting me know that ch. 8 was up. :) 

juliemoonstar (juliesky_160@yahoo.com) 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

great chapter. update the next one soon. i want to see what happens next. k. ja'ne. 

Karen 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

Tangy indeed... okay, so next chapter has to be the flat out lemon, right? But gotta love Vegeta in a suit... ^_^

Pan2001 (lauren_dunlop@hotmail.com) 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

I absolutely LOVE your fanfic,'Anything's Possible'! I really hope you find time to write the next chapter soon! If you have time could you please email me? I haven't been getting emails lately and it's depressing. Thank you!  
Your fan,  
Pan2001 

setsunna (destinys124@yahoo.com) 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

ooooohhhh.....I wanna see more!! When is the next chapter gonna be out??? This is a really good story...love it! 

leo lioness 2001-12-02 9 Signed 

awesome work! It's clear you have worked hard on this and it's paying off. Keep up the great work. I really like how you have created your own original character into this story. It's not a usual thing anymore to see romances involving an original character and it's a nice change from the norm.! 

TheKryztalRoze 2001-12-02 9 Signed 

*claps* BRAVOMISIO!! THAT WAS AN EXCELLENT STORY!  
  
I CAN'T WAIT TO READ MORE! PLEASE ADD ME TO YOUR MAILING LIST  
  
fli_gyrl16@hotmail.com  
  
THANX! 

Sosoru 2001-12-02 9 Signed 

LOL, I liked it alot. More please :D 

Allison 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

Good..VERY GOOD. BUT I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! 

veggieslilprincess 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

dont worry about the kissing part its a hell of a lot better then i could do kepp the chapters rolling k? 

DigiZ (braindamage9000@hotmail.com) 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

nice job, this story is goin great, although don't forget to continue the story and not just make it a T/J lemon throughout the WHOLE story, cause I wanna know what else happens with Jen there!! ^-^; 

fanfiction god (fortmicah@yahoo.com) 2001-12-02 9 Anonymous

great chapter 

veggieslilprincess 2001-11-30 8 Anonymous

cool story hope to read more soon 

anonymous celebrity (2lazy@2sign.in) 2001-11-29 8 Anonymous

(creative way of copping out, ne?) Anyway, this isn't nearly as bad as you set it up to be... in fact, it's good. I know what happens NEEEEEEXT (plus for personally knowing the author), and I can't wait to see it in prose format as opposed to notes (is that a lemony-fresh scent I smell?) Anyways, WRITE MORE! Thanks ^_^ 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2001-11-26 8 Anonymous

Hurray! Yeah DBZ Chick! Yeah, I smell some lemon coming on, but it's all good. Had to be NC-17 for a reason, right? You better hurry up and get the chapter out. Or else I'll get my sister to tell me where you live and I'll come for you. And your little kitten too. **evil witch cackle** If you can't tell, I'm a little hyper... 

Lena (mavshorty01@hotmail.com) 2001-11-26 8 Anonymous

You're doing an awesome job. :) The fic is great so far and I can't wait to read some new chapters. Keep up the good work. 

Yin 2001-11-26 8 Signed 

Hey, great story so far...I just read the entire thing! Jen's a pretty interesting character, and I agree about Bulma being important to the show (c'mon, without her...none of it would have happened!), although personally I like Chi-Chi...*shrugs*oh well everyone has their opinions right. Of course, any DBZ fangirl would LOVE the chance to see Mirai no Trunks ;)! Can't wait to read the next chapter...and hopefully they'll kiss soon! 

Shadows Dark 2001-11-25 8 Signed 

I like this story!!!! I want more!!! My e-mail's sablestarlight@yahoo.com

Gryphon 2001-11-25 8 Anonymous

hmm, Trunks gets a different girlfriend...I wonder what yer gonna do with Pan? :D heh heh. seriously, a great fic, keep it going! 

linainverse2005 (girlsaurian@yahoo.com) 2001-11-25 8 Anonymous yay!! kewl chapter... by any chance is your real name Jen? *grins wickedly* or is jen just based on u or one of your friends??? btw, sorry this isn't a signed review, but i never feel like signing in NEmore...   
  
chichiri: she's just lazy, no da  
  
oi... -_-;; 

juliemoonstar (juliesky_160@yahoo.com) 2001-11-25 8 Anonymous

good story. getting better and better. please put the next chapter up soon i want to see what happens when they are left...ALONE!!(sorry i had to put it like that.i coukldn't help myself.)k.ja'ne. 

Vindali 2001-11-25 8 Signed *throws rotten tomato* Why didn't they kiss!? *pouts* damn Veggie barging in like that. *taps foot* well? Come on! On with he next chapter! and yeah can i be on ur mailing list? My addy be Badgurlpiccolo@hotmail.com ^_^I luv my addy 

Luie (LuieBean@AOL.com) 2001-11-25 8 Anonymous

hi i just read  
thes and there gate you must right more thanks 

Allison 2001-11-25 8 Anonymous

KEEP WRITING FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST! I wanna know what happens....And , oh yeah, isn't it great having claws dug into your legs? 

Karen (pugbaby84@hotmail.com) 2001-11-21 7 Anonymous Man, what a place to stop! Have to admit, I was skeptical about the whole girl-from-our-world-goes-to-their-world-and-is-Saiyin thing. But you've made it work. Hurry up and get another chapter up! 

ladymars 2001-10-03 6 Signed Are you trying to drive me nuts? Because if you are, you're doing a spectacular job. I can't wait for the next part. Stupid cliffhangers. 

Baka-sama 2001-10-01 6 Anonymous I realy like your story, something about it just pulled me in. Keep up the good work.  
Your's truely,  


Baka-sama anonymous celebrity 2001-09-28 6 Signed Hey, thanks for the plug! God knows I need it *sniff*. Anyway, cool chapter... kinda funny considering I was watching DBZ on Midnight Run during the whole training thing... Vegeta and Trunks in the Gravity Pod or whatever it is... and Trunks punching Vegeta in the face and Vegeta punching him back and Trunks crying and Vegeta taking him to the park. Now. Since it IS so ungodly late and I AM so ungodly tired, I am now laughing hysterically, because I'm picturing Vegeta and Jen in the same general situation (park and all... yeah, yeah, out of character and everything). Guess what? I THINK I KNOW WHO IT IS!! *smile* 

Mera Megeta Vengence 2001-09-28 6 Signed 

very good!!!!! Please Continue Soon!!!! 

Lady Morgan Fire Angel 2001-09-26 6 Signed 

COOL! WRITE MORE SOON! 

linainverse2005 2001-09-26 6 Signed 

kewl! who has jen found?? keep writing.  
  
BTW, u spelled something wrong, but maybe it was a typo. sensi=sensei 

Sosoru 2001-09-26 4 Signed 

I haven't finished reading it yet, but it's good. I remember when you first put made this story, the begining was a little different wasn't it? Anyways, I'll finish it when I get back from classes.  
Sosoru 

Heidi 2001-09-23 5 Anonymous

Oooh! Please tell me when you update this story, im checking it every day for new chapters! Gryphonanthro@aol.com

Rakath (DemonRakath@hotmail.com) 2001-09-14 5 

This is the WEIRDEST self-insertion story I have ever read... keep up the good work.  
  
P.S.:Let me know when you update. =) 

ThE cRaZy GiRl NeXt DoOr 2001-09-08 5 

plz add more!!!!!!!!! 

Liza 2001-09-04 5 Anonymous

Please continue this! 

Greek 2001-09-01 5 Anonymous

I don't usually read these kind of fics but I'm glad I read yours. Can't wait for   
more :-)

anonymous celebrity 2001-08-30 5 Signed HIIIIIIIIIIII!! I've been really, really, really hyper since this afternoon, and so I will express so here. THEY ARE TRAINING (I would have been like, screw it, 4:30am, ain't happening... then again, I'm undoubtably human... saiyans aren't red-haired, freckled albinos like me ^_^) Saiyan no Ouji means "Saiyan Prince," right? I did that without my ghetto Japanese dictionary (thank you to the ffn author from whom I "borrowed" it, btw... "A Little Japanese"... useful stuff) Anyway, BYE! 

Stardust 2001-08-30 5 Anonymous

Good story, I liked it. 

Ratha 2001-08-25 4 Signed Cool story! I can't wait for the rest of it! 

anonymous celebrity 2001-08-23 4 Signed Aw, you're more than welcome *blush* I'm glad to help... and this chapter isn't as bad as you made it out to be. Actually, it was quite enjoyable (although my brother's telling me there aren't female saiyans, but he usually doesn't know what he's talking about). Get going on Chapter 4 already. ^_^ 

Jewel Phillips (dbz_jewel@hotmail.com) 2001-08-22 4 Anonymous I love it, write more, you do repeat or contradict yourself a few times and I agree Chi-Chi is a total BITCH!  
Ja Ne!

DigiZ 2001-08-02 1 Signed 

Very nice fic, plz continue writing great fics like this, and u have a great chace of becoming a world-class author! Keep up the good work and lets have more chapters here! (o and plz make some twits to tha timeline when the android and cell battles come up, or have her become super-powerful or somethin')! :p 

anonymous celebrity 2001-07-26 2 Signed *sigh* stupid ffn. Anyway, the rest of my *original* review went into a tangent about how I liked the story and it's better than your original draft (ah, the wonders of editing ^_^). Great work, and keep writing! 

anonymous celebrity 2001-07-26 3 Signed 

I just read the whole thing... "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I don't need to be *helpful*!" 

Moon-Lyn (n.0name@excite.com) 2001-07-25 3 Anonymous 2cents:  
  
Very interesting story you have. here. I would very much like to read some more of this. Good description makes this fic a very nice afternoon read for me. 

linainverse2005 2001-07-24 3 Signed 

vegita must have been creeped out when she said "i know all of u vegita" kewl fic, keep going! 

Kris 2001-07-24 3 Anonymous

Oooo! Cute! I like this. Please write more, because I want to see how everyone else reacts to her.

Kitty Rose (Daria61@hotmail.com) 2001-07-23 2 

Aaaaaaaa! Why'd ya stop there!?! I eant more it tell you! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!*going slowly in to an evil laugh, then yanks out a whip* hee,hee...*crack* write my 'er writting slave, WRITE!!! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!HAAAAAAAAAAA! -_-*

linainverse2005 2001-07-23 1 

dat girl so lucky... 

2001-07-22 2 

hm... ................... 

2001-07-22 2 

Not bad. I like it! *beams* Continue 

Miss Bad Ass (pansaiyanwarrior@hotmail.com) 2001-07-22 2

Oh, I like it!! What happens when she wakes up?!?!?!?! 

linainverse2005 (girlsaurian@yahoo.com) 2001-07-22 2 

yes! excellent! You must write more! more i say! mooooooooooooooore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
please? 

Brenda Mueller 2001-07-22 2

Great Start! Chapter 3 is sure to be interesting with Vegeta pestering that poor girl. 

Shadowfang 2001-07-22 2 

I think this is really well-written! Hurry with the next bit please!


End file.
